Dead Promise Du kannst ihm nicht entfliehen
by Bloodfeather
Summary: Seltsames geschieht in Konoha. Grausames. Sasuke scheint mehr zu wissen. Aber er will nicht reden, mit niemandem. Kann Naruto helfen? Und warum sind alle mit dem Kekke Genkai, in tödlicher Gefahr?
1. Auftakt im Regen

Dead Promise

**Autor: **BloodFeather  
**Genre: **Depression / Drama / Angst   
**Raiting: **Im Moment noch P12-Slash, später definitiv höher  
**Pairing: **Sasuke x ?  
**Disclaimer**: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren von Naruto nur an der Idee für die Story selbst und einen eigenen Charas und natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld hiermit.

**Summary: **Schreckliches geschieht in Konoha. Während die Erwachsenen sich zunächst weigern, zu glauben das ein Mörder vergangener Tage zurück ist, scheint dieser ein ganz besonderes Interesse an Sasuke zu hegen …

**A/N: **Und hier ist sie meine erste Naruto FF, nach einigen Weiß Kreuz FF's jetzt einmal etwas völlig anders von mir Bevor es losgeht einige Dinge zum allgemeinen Verständnis, die Story ist AU, sprich es hat Orochimaru nie gegeben, die Chuu-nin Prüfungen liefen harmlos ab und der Hokage ist schlichtweg in den Ruhestand gegangen und nun wünsche ich uns allen viel Spaß mit dem Prolog:

Auftakt im Regen

Ein feiner Nieselregen ging auf das Ninjadorf Konoha nieder. Straßen, Häuserfluchten, alles war in einen unaufhörlichen, grauen Schleier getaucht. Konturen verschwammen und Schatten entwickelten ihr ganz eigenes, mystisches Leben. Selbst die Sonne schien nur blass und fahl zwischen den Wolken hervor. Kalt war es auch, sogar bitterkalt für einen Herbstmorgen.

Es versprach kein schöner Tag zu werden, so viel stand fest.

Missmutig streckte sich Sasuke ein letztes Mal ausgiebig und gähnte verhalten, ehe er nach draußen trat und die Tatami zu seinem Wohnraum schloss.

Mit müden Augen blinzelte er in die tropfende, nasse Umgebung. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle umgekehrt und hätte sich wieder in seinem warmen, gemütlichen Bett verkrochen. Zwei Dinge hielten ihn davon ab.

Er würde niemals, unter keinen Umständen das anstehende Training mit seinem Team versäumen und außerdem hing über seiner Schlafstatt noch immer der Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht.

Albträume. Quälende, verstörende Bilder.

Blut und Tod. Immer das gleiche Muster. Er rannte, rannte und schrie. Aber es half nicht. Am Ende war er stets mit den leeren Gesichtern seiner Eltern konfrontiert, wie sie in ihrem eigenen Blut ertranken und ihn zurückließen. Mit seiner Angst, mit seiner Schuld und mit seinem Versprechen, dass ihm an diesem Morgen unerreichbarer erschien, denn je.

Er machte sich auf den Weg. Trotz des Regens, trotz der ermüdenden Aussicht auf einen immerfröhlichen Naruto und eine ihn bedrängende Sakura.

Während er über den großen Innenhof des Uchiha-Anwesens stapfte, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergaben und die Schultern hochgezogen, damit der Regen wenigstens nicht seinen Nacken hinunter lief, fühlte er deutlich wie ausgepowert er war. Nicht körperlich, aber seelisch. Der chronische Schlafmangel ging ihm an die Substanz, raubte ihm den Appetit und die innere Ruhe, die er eigentlich doch so dringend brauchte, um an seinem Ziel festzuhalten.

Er musste Itachi töten. Egal wie schwer es war und wie hart er dafür trainieren musste.

Einem Mantra gleich hatten sich diese Gedanken tief in seinem Geist eingegraben und trieben ihn unablässig an.

Warum kam es ihm dann heute bloß sinnlos vor?

Er war noch nicht stark genug, nicht einmal annähernd. Jeder andere hätte schon längst daran gezweifelt, ob es überhaupt zu schaffen war. Sasuke nicht. Für ihn bestand die Bewältigung von Zweifel nun einmal darin, noch härter zu trainieren, sich noch weiter an seine Grenzen zu treiben. Es blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, denn andere Träume oder Wünsche hatte er nicht. Nie mehr gehabt, seit _jenem_ Tag

Seufzend streckte er seine Arme aus, stieß das große Außentor auf hinter dem sich der Rest Konoha verbarg. Und hätte sich fast die Nase eingeschlagen, als die schweren Flügel nicht wie gewohnt weit aufschwangen. Fluchend rieb er sich die Stirn und konnte fühlen, dass die Beule nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Ärgerlich quetschte er sich durch den schmalen Spalt. Was in Teufels Namen lag da vor dem Eingang? Schneller als ihm lieb war erkannte er es. Ein lebloser Körper.

In einen schwarzen weiten Umhang gewickelt und einen großen Strohhut auf den Gesicht, sodass er nicht erkennen konnte um wen es sich handelte.

Knurrend wich er hastig einige Schritte zurück. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, versuchte er das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dieser Geruch. Ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus, vermischte sich mit dem Regen. Verfall.

Er zwang sich wieder auf den Toten zuzugehen. Denn tot war er auf jeden Fall. Es hing dieser unvergessliche süße, schwere Geruch nach Blut und Verfall in der Luft, der sich seit jener Nacht in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte. Selbst der Regen konnte ihn nicht fortwaschen. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und wäre davon gerannt, bevor der Tod noch weiter in seine Poren eindringen konnte.

Stattdessen kniete er sich neben den Körper und streckte eine immer noch zitternde Hand nach dem Strohhut aus. Hob ihn ein Stück an. Für eine Sekunde setzte sein Herz aus.

Ein ersticktes Wimmern entfloh ihm. Panisch zog er die Hand zurück, warf er sich herum und begann zu rennen. Nur weg!

Wäre dies ein normaler Morgen gewesen, hätte er sich unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Dann liefen jetzt keine Tränen über seine Wangen und er würde nicht durch in die Wälder Konohas fliehen. Er würde stark sein. Aber nichts davon war mehr möglich. Das was er soeben gesehen hatte ... es konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht wahr sein! Warum war es also geschehen? Wer hatte ihm das angetan?!

Er stolperte über eine Wurzel, brach schluchzend auf der nassen Erde zusammen. Ganz klein rollte er sich zusammen, schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie. Die Lider fest zusammengepresst versuchte er die aufkeimenden Bilder zu verdängen. Doch sie kamen immer näher, bis sie so nah waren, dass er sich ihnen unmöglich verschließen konnte.

Der Regen fiel unaufhörlich weiter.

Sein Rauschen überdeckte die gequälten Schreie, die durch das Gehölz hallten. Er wusch die Tränen und das Erbrochene fort, legte sich wie ein kalter Mantel über den noch immer würgenden Sasuke. Auf allen Vieren kniete er im Schlamm, krampfhaft bemüht Luft zu holen und die Übelkeit zu überwinden.

Seine schwarzen Augen waren leer, in einem dunklen deja vù gefangen. Ein letztes Mal noch schien sich sein Magen nach außen zu stülpen, dann brach er erschöpft zusammen.

_Warum ich?_

Keine Antwort. Die gab es nie.

Er sollte aufstehen und zurückgehen. Sich der Wahrheit stellen. Aber fühlte sich zu dünnhäutig dafür. Er würde wieder zusammenbrechen und diesmal würde ihn jemand finden.

Nein, dass konnte er nicht zulassen. Die Konsequenzen waren zu grausam. Man würde ihn wieder _so _ansehen. Man würde ihm fragen erstellen und Dinge erfahren, die er nicht preisgeben wollte.

Wer hatte das bloß getan?

War es eine makabere Art von Scherz oder eine Herausforderung?

Meinte der Mörder es etwa ernst mit dem, was er da zurückgelassen hatte?

Wieder begann er zu wimmern, als sein Kopf nicht mehr nur die Fakten aufnahm und er _fühlte_ wasdies für ihn selbst bedeutete.

Keuchend krallten sich seine Finger in den Schlamm, er wand sich unter unsichtbaren Schmerzen. Sein Herz wurde in Stücke gerissen. Erneut.

Dabei waren die alten Wunden gerade erst vernarbt. Jetzt brach alles auf und ließ ihn ohnmächtig zurück. Unfähig sich alle dem zu stellen.

Die Entscheidung zurückzugehen, war in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt.

So blieb er liegen, rollte sich erneut ein. Wie eine Marionette der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte, so fühlte er sich jetzt.

Nie war er so schwach gewesen.

Nie hatte er sich so sehr dafür verachtet.

Mit jedem Atemzug wurde es eisiger in seinem Inneren.

Er begrüßte es, nahm die Kälte auf wie einen guten Freund.

Sie würde ihm Vergessen schenken.

Einsam schrie in der Ferne ein Vogel.

Achtlos fallengelassen, lag ein kleines, weißes Papier im Schlamm. Unweit von den klammen Fingern des Uchiha. Die Tinte war schon seit einiger Zeit in kleinen Rinnsalen geflohen und mit ihr die grausame Nachricht.

Ein Geschenk für dich Sasuke-chan, ich hoffe du weißt es zu schätzen. 

Tbc.

-------------------------

Was für ein Geschenk, dass nun genau ist …

Und wer oder was Sasuke nun begegnen wird ...

Das erfahrt ihr vielleicht in nächsten Kapitel .

Ich bitte um **Reviews, **ihr kennt das ja: Ihr gebt mir eure Meinung

und dann gebe ich euch das nächste Kapitel, ein angemessener Tausch denke ich o

eure BloodFeather


	2. Was ist los mit Sasuke?

A/N: Ich danke euch für die Reviews und hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

Kapitel 1: Was ist los mit Sasuke?

„Wo bleibt bloß Sasuke-kun?", nervös blickte sich Sakura immer wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz um. Gerade so, als könne sie damit ihren Angebeteten schneller dazu bewegen, hier, auf der nassen Lichtung, zu erscheinen.

Von Naruto, der oben auf einem der bearbeiteten Trainingsstämme hockte, kam nur ein missbilligendes Schnauben. Was bildetet sich der Uchiha-Sprössling eigentlich ein?

Wenn er sich um eine halbe Stunde verspätete, bekäme er eine riesige Standpauke von der jungen Kounoichi und mindestens eine Kopfnuss. Aber nein, bei Sasuke-_chan _war ja gleich irgendetwas schreckliches passiert! Das Leben war einfach nicht fair!

Sich unbeobachtet fühlend, warf er seiner innig verehrten Sakura einen verträumten Blick zu, schüttelte dann aber, als er bemerkte was er da tat, energisch den Kopf. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass die Rosahaarige so einen Blick mitbekam und ihn aufzog - wo sie doch eh immer etwas an ihm rumzumeckern hatte.

Kaum gedacht, keifte diese auch schon los:

„Naruto! Halt gefälligst Ausschau nach Sasuke und Sensei Kakashi und hör auf zu träumen!"

„Ja, ja", murmelte der blonde Chaosninja nur genervt und wischte sich mit einem klammen Ärmel seiner Jacke, den feinen Regenschleier aus dem Gesicht.

Was gäbe er jetzt für eine Miso-Ramen!

Die Zeit tröpfelte dahin.

Unruhe beschlich den Chaos Ninja. Beinahe eine Stunde war vergangen und noch immer war Sasuke nicht aufgetaucht. Er hätte es sich selbst nie eingestanden, aber das der so pflichtbewusste, disziplinierte Uchiha einfach einem Training fernblieb, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung, war in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht war wirklich etwas passiert … wieder schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Was sollte hier schon groß passieren? Seit über drei Jahren, gab es keine nennenswerten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Dörfern. Keine Kriege, keine heimlichen Übergriffe. Da war nur das diffuse Wissen über eine Gruppe namens Akatsuki, aber auch diese waren hier in Konoha noch nie in Aktion getreten.

Dennoch konnte er das ungute Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Tatsächlich wuchs es mit jeder Minute die verstrich, von einem unbestimmten Summen in seinem Hinterkopf, zu einer Stimme, deren Worten er nicht folgen konnte, die ihn aber mit Nervosität erfüllte.

Er hatte etwas derartiges erst ein einziges Mal erlebt. Damals, als er mit Sasuke in Hakus Eisspiegeln gefangen war.

Sein wirkliches Selbst trat zurück, machte Platz für ein anderes, dunkleres.

Animalisch, geifernd und mit einer Art von Macht, die sämtliche Härchen auf seinem Körper aufstellte. Fast hätte er laut geknurrt, als er mit einem Mal links von sich eine Präsenz spürte, die seinen Hass auflodern ließ. Sasuke.

Zwischen den Bäumen, glitzernde Tropfen im nachtschwarzen Haar, stand er unbeweglich

am Rande der Lichtung. Leere, unermessliche tiefe Augen gruben sich in Narutos Seele und ließen das etwas in ihm vor Wut aufheulen. Geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier glitt er vom Pfahl. Mit hungrigen Augen, die einen orangenen Schimmer angenommen hatte lief er zu der Stelle wo Sasuke eben noch gestanden hatte.

Nur das dort niemand mehr war.

Der Wald lag verlassen vor ihm und nichts deutete daraufhin, dass dies vor wenigen Minuten anders gewesen war. Ungläubig schüttelte Naruto den Kopf. Die Stimme verstummte. Die Wut verlosch.

„Naruto?"

Das war Sakura, mit langen Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu, aber er wartete nicht ab, sondern lief los. In den Wald hinein, denn irgendetwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung und er würde herausfinden was! Um die wütenden Schreie von Sakura, die zurückblieb, kümmerte er sich nicht.

o

Schmerz. Höllischer Kopfschmerz war es, welcher Sasuke zurück in die Realität brachte. Seine Gelenke knackten und brannten vor Kälte und Schmerz, als er sich abrupt aufrichtete und desorientiert umherblickte.

Dumpf erinnerte er sich noch daran, gerannt zu sein ... seine tauben Finger tasteten nach seinen Wangen, fühlten die getrockneten Tränenspuren. Jetzt schmeckte er auch den schalen Geschmack von Erbrochenem. Stöhnend versuchte er seine Umgebung zu fixieren, aber diese wollte nicht aufhören zu schwanken und immer wieder zu verschwimmen.

Eine neuerliche Schmerzwelle brachte ihn dazu, wieder ins nasse Gras zu sinken. Schlamm hatte seine Kleidung durchdrungen und klebte unangenehm auf seiner Haut.

Während er keuchend versuchte, die Schmerzen einzudämmen, fragte er sich wie lange er wohl geschlafen hatte. Oder war er bewusstlos gewesen? Eigentlich war es einerlei.

Feststand, dass er nicht hier bleiben konnte. Morgens mochten die Wälder ja noch verlassen und menschenleer sein, aber mit fortschreitender Tageszeit änderte sich das. Streunende Kinder, Trainingsgruppen, Jou-Nin und Anbu auf Missionen.

Irgendwer würde ihn mit Sicherheit finden.

Nur wollte er auf keinen Fall zurück.

Das fühlte er mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit, dass er sich automatisch wieder fragte, was geschehen sein mochte. Was konnte ihn dazu gebracht haben, so ein Wagnis einzugehen und Schwäche zuzulassen? Nichts - außer …

„Oh nein" ... Tonlos stieß er diese Worte hervor.

Angst loderte in ihm auf. Irrationale, unbezähmbare Panik, als in schneller Folge die Erinnerungen an den Morgen durch seinen Geist peitschten.

So schnell es ihm sein Kreislauf erlaubte, kam er taumelnd auf die Beine. Rote Schlieren tanzten durch seine Sicht, die Welt schien immer unnatürlich nah oder fern.

Drei Schritte vorwärts schaffte er, bevor die Übelkeit mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte und ihn haltlos zitternd zu Boden zwang. Er schmeckte bittere Galle und Magensäure ansonsten war sein Magen leer. Er würgte trocken.

Er hatte gar nicht gefrühstückt und auch gestern Abend nichts zu sich genommen. Trotzdem wollte seine Körper nicht aufhören sich zu krümmen.

Verzweifelt kämpfte er darum nicht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, Luftzuholen.

_Verdammt was passierte da mit ihm?_

Wenn Sasuke es nur ein paar Schritte weiter geschafft hätte, in den Schatten des nächsten großen Baumes, dann wäre Naruto wahrscheinlich einfach an ihm vorbeigelaufen.

So stolperte er quasi über ihn.

Der Blonde sprang bei seiner Suche über einen halbhohen Strauch und schrie überrascht auf, als er sah, dass der Boden dahinter nicht frei war. Mit einer ungelenken Drehung schaffte er es gerade noch, nicht auf dem zitternden Bündel Mensch zu landen, welches dort auf der Erde lag.

Hastig wandte er sich um, stürzte zu der verhalten wimmernden Gestalt. Sasuke.

Behutsam schob er einen Arme unter dessen schmalen Körper und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Qual. Das war es, was ihm entgegenschlug. Jede Faser des eiskalten, zitternden Körpers in seinem Armen war davon durchdrungen. Schwarze Augen sahen mit so stark geweiteten Pupillen an, dass er das Gefühl hatte ihn unendliche Abgründe zu schauen. Umrankt war seine Augen von einem dunklen Geflecht aus etwas, dass Ähnlichkeit mit feinverästelten Adern hatte. Bläuliche Lippen bewegten sich schwach und formten lautlose Silben. Erst nach einigen Anläufen konnte Naruto verstehen was Sasuke versuchte zu sagen.

„Na .. Naruto…"

Erleichterung durchströmte Naruto. Wenigstens erkannte ihn Sasuke.

„Sasuke, was ist passiert? Wie kommst du hierher? Wir haben auf dich gewartet ... aber du bist nicht aufgetaucht. Wer-" Abrupt brach er ab. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten.

Das war doch jetzt völlig unwichtig. Erst einmal musste Sasuke hier weg, am besten ins Krankenhaus.Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen riss ihn zurück.

Sasuke hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und sich aufgerichtet. Er war leichenblass. Hastig stütze Naruto ihn. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, sah Sasuke nicht so aus, als würde er es aus eigener Kraft schaffen sitzen zubleiben.

Er konnte fühlen, wie sich der Uchiha unter seiner Hand versteifte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er besorgt, erhielt aber nur ein unwilliges Knurren und ein Kopfschütteln.

„Aber was ist dann los mit dir? Wurdest du angegriffen? Wer hat dir das angetan?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Nun wurde es Naruto langsam zu bunt. Es war immer das gleiche mit dem Uchiha. Kein anderer war so – verbohrt und dickköpfig wie er.

„Sei nicht so stur!", fuhr er den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Sei nicht so verdammt stolz! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass es dir schlecht geht! Du musst ins Krankenhaus und dich untersuchen lassen!", er schrie nun beinahe.

„Ich ...will nicht.", presste Sasuke hervor.

Eine neue Schmerzwelle überrollte ihn. Warum musste es ausgerechnete Naruto sein? Vor jedem anderen hätte er stärker sein können. Aber bei ihm – verdammt er wollte sich zusammenreißen. Dennoch, die Sorge mit der ihn Naruto musterte tat ihm fast mehr weh, als sein Schädel. Solche Blicke hatte er schon zu lange ertragen. Er kannte das versteckte Mitleid dahinter, den Gedanken, wie bedauernswert er eigentlich war.

_Warum? _

Nur weil er allein war? Verdiente er ihre Gefühle nur, weil sein Schicksal schlechter war, als dass ihre? Sie sollten ihn nicht so ansehen. Es ging sie nichts an. Diese Augen – nein, er ertrug sie nicht!

SIE SOLLTEN IHN IN RUHE LASSEN!

Erschreckt stellte er fest, dass er die letzten Worte laut geschrieen hatte und Naruto starrte ihn nicht minder entsetzt an.

Erst redete er Minutenlang erfolglos auf Sasuke ein und dieser rührte sich nicht mal. Und dann, plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel schrie der Uchiha los!

Vielleicht hatte Sasuke doch etwas auf den Kopf bekommen. Er würde ihn auf jeden Fall zu einem Arzt bringen. Sturheit hin oder her. Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht zurechnungsfähig.

„Na komm, ich helfe dir", sagte Naruto.

„... "

Widerstandslos ließ Sasuke es zu, dass Naruto ihn Huckepack nahm und lostrabte. Sein letzter Widerstand war gebrochen.Was brachte es noch, sich zu wehren? Der Baka würde ja doch tun was er für richtig hielt. Das tat er immer. Außerdem fehlten ihm sowohl die Kraft, als auch die Argumente, um aufzubegehren.

Obwohl sein Magen, gegen das ständige Schaukeln rebellierte, fühlte er sich mit der Zeit ein bisschen besser. Da war auf einmal wieder ein Funken Wärme unter seiner Haut, der sich langsam ausbreitete. Zwar zitterte er noch immer unaufhörlich, wie ein Junkie ohne Stoff, und er konnte spüren wie seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen, aber dennoch ... da war auf einmal Ruhe in ihm, ein kleiner Pol der langsam wuchs, ihn auf eine angenehme Weise schläfrig machte.

_Es fühlt sich fast so an wie damals_

Die schmächtigen Arme um Narutos Hals geschlungen, stahl sich unbewusst ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wie stark Naruto war. Er fühlte die trainierten Muskeln, die unter der Haut des Blonden arbeiteten. Für einen Moment flackerte die Vergangenheit auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, war es wieder Itachi der seinen kleinen Bruder nach Hause trug. Seine Augen wurden schwer und er flüsterte leise: „Onii-chan"

„_Ich bin bei dir Sasuke-chan. Schlaf ruhig, ich passe auf dich auf"_

War es Itachi, der ihm antwortete?

Oder war es ...

Er führte den Gedanken nicht zuende, sein Atem wurde leise und regelmäßig.

Sasuke war eingeschlafen.

Sanft glitt er hinüber in das Reich der Träume und nahm seine letzten Gedanken dorthin mit. Vielleicht würde er ja hier Antworten finden.

Tbc

------------------------------------------

Wie schlecht es Sasuke wirklich geht …

Und was Naruto sich dabei denkt …

Erfahrt ihr in Kapitel 2: Gift

Wie immer bitte ich, um eine eure Meinung o

Ich finde es wichtig, ob es Kritik oder Anregungen gibt,

schließlich will ich mich stetig verbessern

eure BloodFeather


	3. Gift

**A/N: **Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ihr seid klasse!

Kapitel 2:Gift

Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht, als es Sasuke schlagartig schlechter ging.

Bis vor Sekunden hatte er noch, den Kopf auf Narutos Schulter, friedlich geschlafen. Nun krampfte sein Körper und wand sich in Narutos Griff um seinen Körper. Seine Hände krallten sich in Narutos Jacke, sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd. Naruto warf einen ängstlichen Blick in Sasukes aschfahles Gesicht, dass nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war und stieß einen Fluch aus, bevor er sein Tempo beschleunigte. Bald flog er regelrecht durch die leeren Straßen. Sasuke brauchte ganz dringend Hilfe!

Mit viel Lärm rannte er die Allee zum Krankenhaus hinunter, erschreckte einige ältere Damen, die dort spazierten und durchbrach krachend die Flügeltüren des Foyers. Hecktisch nach Luft ringend lief er zum Empfangstresen und jagte der Schwester einen gehörigen Schrecken ein, als er losschrie. Sie verstand zwar nicht viel von seinem aufgeregte Gebrabbel, dafür genügte jedoch einen Blick auf den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Sasuke, um sie aufspringen zu lassen und rasch mehrere Ärzte zur Hilfe zu holen.

Der Uchiha wurde auf eine Trage gehoben - Dann war er weg ... zurück blieb ein verstörter Naruto.

Er hatte jetzt wirklich Angst. Die Ärzte hatten so besorgt ausgesehen.

Stand es so schlimm um Sasuke? Was war überhaupt mit ihm passiert?

Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Er stand ja immer noch ein wenig verloren am Tresen.

Unschlüssig sah er sich um, entdeckte eine Bank, von der er den Gang, in welchem die Ärzte mit Sasuke verschwunden waren, gut im Blick hatte. Seufzend ließ er sich nieder, fuhr sich ein paar Mal nervös durch das blonde Haar, an dem ein wenig Schlamm klebte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch der Rest der Kleidung nicht viel besser aussah. Sasukes Klamotten waren so voll mit Matsch gewesen - _als hätte er eine ganze Nacht darin gelegen_ ...

Erneut fragte er sich, was geschehen war. Hatte man den Uchiha angegriffen? Aber da waren kein Blut, keine Verletzungen gewesen … vielleicht ein Attacke mit Gen-jutsu, so wie bei der Chu-nin Prüfung? Das würde aber nicht erklären warum ...

„O-nii-chan" 

Hatte Sasuke ihn etwa für seinen Bruder gehalten? Für Itachi? Naruto legte die Stirn in Falten.

War es nicht so, dass Sasuke Itachi hasste? Schließlich will er ihn töten, dass hatte Sasuke schon mehrmals so super ernst verkündet … wieso hatte sich seine Stimme dann vorhin so angehört, als würde er seinen Bruder unheimlich vermissen?

Es war doch zum Haare raufen! Er saß hier und dachte über SASUKES Motive nach, fragte sich nach Beweggründen eines Jungen, der ihm seit er ihn kannte, nur Verachtung entgegengebracht und ihn beleidigt hatte. Warum also – er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen – warum fühlte er sich so seltsam? So als würde er etwas unheimlich wichtiges verlieren ... das konnte doch nicht sein! War Sasuke etwa doch mehr als nur ein Rivale für ihn? War er –

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen warmen Kakao vertragen"

Überrascht sah Naruto auf, direkt in das freundlich Lächelnde Gesicht der Empfangsdame. Diese hielt ihm einen dampfenden Becher hin, den er zögerlich entgegen nahm und vorsichtig nippte. Uuah, war der süß! Er nippte ein weiteres Mal, lächelte dann die freundliche Frau dankbar an. Wo er den ganzen Morgen in der hässlichen Nässe draußen verbracht hatte, war die fast schon penetrante Süße, gepaart mit der Wärme die schmeichelnd seine Kehle hinunterrann, genau das richtige.

„Danke", nuschelte er zufrieden, worauf die junge Frau ebenfalls zufrieden nickte und wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurückkehrte.

Nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte, überlegte er was er jetzt machen sollte. Da Naruto keine sonderliche Lust hatte zu der sicherlich stinkwütenden Sakura zurückzugehen, entschied er sich hier zubleiben und … zu warten. Bestimmt würde man Kakashi benachrichtigen, somit schien es am einfachsten darauf zu warten, dass er herkam, statt ihn jetzt zu suchen. Vielleicht würde er dann ja auch erfahren, was mit Sasuke geschehen wahr.

Also lehnte Naruto sich in eine einigermaßen entspannte Position zurück und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte das unruhige Grummeln in seinem Magen zu ignorieren, dass daher rühren mochte, dass immer noch der erbärmliche Zustand des Uchiha durch sine Gedanken geisterte … vielleicht aber auch daher, dass er jetzt wirklich gerne ein Miso-Ramen verputzt hätte.

Einige Stunden später, in denen Naruto, ganz entgegengesetzt zu seiner normalen Abneigung gegen langes Warten, brav auf der Bank im Foyer gesessen und gewartet hatte, erschien endlich Sensei Kakashi im Krankenhaus. Freudig sprang der Blonde auf und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen sich zu beschweren, dass er einen halben Vormittag Training vergeudet hatte, als er von Kakashi mit einem ernsten: „Nicht jetzt Naruto, ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss mich um Sasuke kümmern", abgewiesen wurde.

Grummelnd ließ der Nudelsuppen-Ninja sich darauf hin wieder auf die Bank fallen und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Das war so typisch! NIE hielt man es für nötig ihm etwas zu erklären. Weder der stolze Sasuke, noch Kakashi, noch Sakura. Immer wies man ihn wirsch ab.

Mürrisch sprang Naruto auf und verließ das Krankenhaus.

Er würde jetzt erst mal duschen, sich umziehen und danach würde er Ramen essen!

Sein Team konnte ihm echt gestohlen bleiben! Natürlich meinte er es nicht wirklich so und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er diese Nacht garantiert nicht in seinem Bett schlafen würde.

Nein vermutlich, würde er bei Sasuke bleiben, wenn man ihn ließ.

Betreten kickte er einen kleinen Stein beiseite.

Hoffentlich ging es Sasuke gut …

o

Müde sah Kakashi auf den schlafenden Sasuke hinab, ohne ihn wirklich zu betrachten. Mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Weit weg von dem neuen Problem, dass sich so überraschend offenbart hatte, weit entfernt von dem ausufernden Vortrag des jungen Arztes der Sasuke versorgt hatte. In seinem Kopf hallten immer noch die Worte von Tsunade nach, mit denen sie ihn vorhin empfangen hatte.

_Er ist zurück. Es wird wieder geschehen._

Verdammt, der Zeitpunkt war wirklich ungünstig.

Er seufzte lautlos, eigentlich war der Zeitpunkt für eine Katastrophe nie günstig.

Aber das sein Schützling jetzt so geschwächt war ...

Sein Blick klärte sich ein wenig und er musterte das blasse Gesicht Sasukes. Verweilte unruhig auf dem auffälligen Geflecht aus dunkelroten bis schwärzlichen Adern, welches sich inzwischen von seinen Schläfen über seine Wangen ausgebreitet hatte und ihm ein gespenstischen Aussehen verlieh.

Obwohl er dem Vortrag des eifrigen Arztes mit halben Ohr gelauscht hatte, konnte er sich nicht entsinnen schon eine Erklärung für dieses seltsame Symptom gehört zu haben. Nicht das der Rest nicht schon besorgniserregend genug gewesen wäre.

Chronische Mangelernährung.

Soweit der körperliche Befund. Theoretisch nichts, was sich nicht in ein paar Wochen kurieren ließe, weitaus schlimmer war dagegen, was damit einher ging: Chakrakontrollverlust.

Doktor Ikezawa hatte ganz zu Beginn seines endloses Geredes angemerkt, dass etwas mit dem Chakra-Netzwerk in Sasukes Körper nicht stimmte. Es war unstet, war manchmal sogar davor gänzlich zu erlöschen. Natürlich lag dies zum großen Teil an der chronischen körperlichen Erschöpfung, die eine unzureichende Ernährung bewirkte, doch umso schwerer wog auch der psychische Stress.

Es gab sich also viel vorzuwerfen und Kakashi war nicht der Mensch, der seine Schuldgefühle leichthin hinten anstellen konnte. Er versuchte es, doch das brennende Gefühl versagt zu haben schlich sich immer wieder zwischen seine ohnehin unzähligen Sorgen.

Noch nie war es ihm passiert, dass er erst so spät die Probleme eines ihm zugewiesenen Schülers erkannt hatte und gerade in Sasukes Fall hatte er sich vorgenommen, besonders gut acht zu geben. Schließlich war die unmittelbare Vergangenheit des Uchiha schon von genug Grausamen überschattet.

.Er hätte nie erlauben dürfen, dass Sasuke sich so viele extra Trainingsstunden aufhalste. Genauso, wie er niemals hätte zulassen dürfen, dass der Junge weiter völlig allein in dem großen Uchiha-Abwesen lebte. Alles grobe Fehler die ihm eigentlich nicht unterlaufen hätten dürfen … Er zwang sich diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Mit Jammern war niemandem geholfen. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt zu entscheiden, was nun geschehen sollte.

Wage nahm er wahr, wie der Arzt endlich seinen erschöpfenden Vortrag über die Essstörungen von Jugendlichen beendete und sich räusperte.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was sie wissen möchten, Kakashi-san? Wenn nicht, wäre es vielleicht das beste sie gehen für heute nach Hause. Sasuke braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe und wird mithilfe der Beruhigungsmittel wohl die Nacht durchschlafen"

„Nur noch eines Doktor", hielt der Jounin den Arzt zurück, „Können sie mir erklären, welche Ursache die rötlichen Male auf Sasukes Schläfen haben?", fragte er nachdenklich.

Hätte er sich in diesem Moment umgedreht, wäre ihm das unbehagliche Zusammenzucken des Arztes nicht entgangen, dem das ganze ein wenig unangenehm schien.

„Nun ja, ich …wir sind uns nicht völlig sicher. Es könnte sein, dass sie ebenfalls durch die Fehlfunktion des Chakra-Netzwerkes hervorgerufen werden …allerdings …könnte es auch sein, dass ..." er schwieg einen Augenblick, blinzelte einige Male schnell, ehe er tief Luft holte und mit leiser Stimme wieder den Faden aufnahm.

„Nun …es könnte sein, dass dies durch sein Kekke Genkai verursacht wird. Wir haben bei ihm erhöhte Serotonin und Adrenalin Werte festgestellt, welche ein mögliches Anzeichen für extreme Angstzuständen oder Schlafmangel sind. Da aber ein Bluterbe nur unter einem ausgeglichenen geistigen Zustand optimal arbeitet, selbst wenn es nicht bewusst benutzt wird, kann es passieren, dass eine anhaltende Störung dieses Gleichgewichts dazu führt, dass der Chakra-Fluss dadurch sozusagen ... vergiftet wird. Das Kekke Genkai gerät außer Kontrolle und zerstört langsam die Chakra-Bahnen." Seine Stimme wurde fester, aber auch ernster.

„Wenn dies der Fall ist, gibt es nur wenig was ich für ihn tun kann, normalerweise besitzt jeder Clan mit einem Bluterbe seinen eigenen Methoden dieses im Gleichgewicht zu halten, da bei ihm jedoch ..."

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, doch es war auch so völlig klar was er gemeint hatte.

Sasuke besaß keinen Clan mehr. Er war so gesehen völlig auf sich gestellt.

Einen Augenblick herrschte absolutes Schweigen im Zimmer, in dem Kakashi verkrampft versuchte die Tragweite von Ikezawas Worten zu verarbeiten. Sein Stimme war dumpf und heiser, als er nach einigen Sekunden die Frage stellte, die Öl für das Feuer seiner Schuldgefühle sein würde. Aber er musste es unbedingt wissen.

„Was wird die Endfolge sein, wenn dieser Fall wirklich eintritt?"

„Er wird sterben, weil seine Organe versagen ... falls ihn die starken Schmerzen nicht vorher in den Wahnsinn treiben …

o

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Tsunade in ihrem Studierzimmer und brütete über einigen Formularen, bis hektische Schritte das herannahen eines Shinobi verrieten. Wenige Sekunden später klopfte es an Tür. Müde blickte sie auf.

„Herein"

Einer der Anbu, die sie für die Klärung der sich abzeichnenden Katastrophe abkommandiert hatte, stand schwer atmend und blutverschmiert vor ihr. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch der Luftmangel machte es ihm schier unmöglich. So holte er schnell, ein paar Mal tief Luft, bevor er hervorstieß: „Verzeihen sie mir mein Unhöflichkeit Tsunade-sama, aber sie müssen sofort mitkommen! Es hat einen Überfall gegeben - Der schlimmste Fall ist eingetreten."

o

_Stille. _

_Wohltuend umspülte sie Sasukes Gedanken, ließ ihn endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Nichts störte ihn. Alles war vergessen. Warum hatte er sich so lange gequält? Er wusste es nicht mehr._

_Es war auch unwichtig, solange er hier nur in Sicherheit war. _

_Dieser Gedanke, weckte ein wenig seines antrainierten Misstrauens._

_Wovor wollte er überhaupt sicher sein? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch stechende Kopfschmerzen machten jede noch so wage Erinnerung zunichte. _

_Seine Augen brannten und er keuchte gequält auf._

_Was war nur los mit ihm? Woher kamen diese Schmerzen? Wo war er bloß hier? Erst jetzt wurde ihm die Schwärze bewusst die ihn umgab. Verdammt es sollte aufhören!_

_Doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Inzwischen stand sein ganzer Körper in Flammen, er drohte von dem Feuer verzehrt zu werden. Rot. Überall rot und gierige Augen die in dunkeln auf ihn lauerten. Er sah sie nicht, aber er wusste sie kamen immer näher und näher ..._

„Aaaah!" Mit diesem Schrei wachte er auf. Einige Minuten lang saß er zitternd und blind auf dem Krankenhausbett. Erst nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und die Angst aus dem Alptraum abgeschüttelt hatte, schaffte er es sich hektisch im Raum umzublicken.

Im schwachen Mondlicht konnte er die Umrisse eines kahlen, sterilen Zimmers ausmachen. Eine Weile starrte er leer auf die Kanüle die in seinem Arm steckte.

Er war also tatsächlich zusammengeklappt. Vor Naruto.

Ging es noch schlimmer? Wütend biss er sich auf die Lippe und vergrub die Hände in den Laken. Jetzt würde er sicher Trainingsverbot erhalten.

„Scheiße." Mit diesem leisen Fluch ließ er sich zurücksinken. Sie würden Fragen stellen. Er wusste es. Sie würden ihn fragen, warum er das getan hatte. Dabei ging es sie nichts an. Überhaupt nichts. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen, sie wussten ja nicht mal – Er stockte.

Als hätte man ihn mit Eiswasser übergossen, wurde ihm schlagartig kalt.

Er musste zurück zum Anwesen. Sofort.

Hastig schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, vergaß dabei allerdings den Tropf an den er angeschlossen war. Die Kanüle riss mit einem Ruck aus seinem Arm, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, auch das er nun ein dünnes Krankenhaus Nachthemd trug war ihm herzlich egal. Er musste zurück.

Mit unsicheren Schritten tapste er zur Tür wollte sie gerade aufschieben, als jemand sie von außen öffnete. Er stolperte zurück, sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem heiseren Schrei, als er erkannte; wer da vor ihm stand. Doch der Andere ließ ihm gar keine Zeit dazu, er drängte den Schwarzhaarigen zurück in das Zimmer und schloss mit einem spöttischen Grinsen die Tür.

„Lange nicht gesehen kleiner Sasuke. Hast du mich vermisst?"

Da war sie wieder, die nackte Panik.

„Verschwinde! Du bist nicht real! Du kannst nicht hier sein ..."

War das seine Stimme? Sie klang so dünn ... so ängstlich. Unkontrolliert zitternd, heftete er seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Eindringlings. Doch es lag im Schatten.

_Aber ich muss es wissen._

„Oh, aber ich bin hier Sasuke-chan, ich bin wirklich ..." er trat ein weiteren Schritt an dem verängstigten Jungen heran, beugte sich vor, sodass sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit dem von Sasuke war. Samtig verließ das letzte Wort seine Lippen: „…hier"

Damit hob er die Hand, doch Sasuke stolperte noch weiter zurück, spürte die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken. Es gab kein Entkommen.

_Aber sein Gesicht, ich habe es gesehen. Die Augen … nein, nein, nein … das ist nicht wahr!… oh, bitte nein …das darf nicht wahr sein … _

„Aber, aber, warum so beunruhigt? Hat dir mein Geschenk etwa nicht gefallen?"

„Verschwinde, du bist nicht-", presste Sasuke zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er schwindlig versuchte, seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, wegzulaufen. Nicht kämpfen. Nein. Kein Gedanken verschwendete er an so etwas unsinniges.

Es gab kein Entkommen.

Der nächtliche Besucher trat wieder einen Schritt auf sein Opfer zu und lächelte diabolisch.

„Sasuke, Sasuke", sagte er scheinbar tadelnd, „Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von dir. Du solltest ein wenig sorgfältiger mit deinen Geschenken umgehen. Dein Sensei hat es heute Nachmittag gefunden. Aber da warst du ja bewusstlos."

„W-was?"

In Sasukes Ohren rauschte es. Sein Gehirn registrierte mechanisch, jede Einzelheit des Anderen, obwohl alles in ihm immer noch vor Angst schrie.

Bitte nicht … komm nicht näher …verschwinde …du bist nicht er … selbst wenn du so aussiehst …ich habe dein Geschenk gesehen … nein, nein …du kannst es nicht sein … nein!

„Das sollte ich dich eigentlich fragen."

Er kam noch einen Schritt näher, stand jetzt nur noch wenig Zentimeter von dem erstarrten Jungen entfernt. Er erneut beugte sich vor, seine Stimme war die einer schnurrenden Katze als er flüsterte: „Was fürchtest du kleiner Sasuke? Die Vergangenheit? Oder die Zukunft? Sieh dich an. Du stirbst, langsam aber sicher verlierst du die Kontrolle und niemand ist da um dich aufzufangen … sie sind alle tot … du weißt es oder, Sasuke-chan? Man hat es dir, wie allen anderen von Anfang eingebläut. Aber es gibt kein Entkommen, nicht vor mir. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist wirst auch du mir gehören. Eine habe ich schon …"

„Hör auf", Sasukes Stimme war mehr ein Wimmern, als das wirklich sprach.

Reiß dich zusammen … wenn du nicht weglaufen kannst … dann kämpfe! …sie nicht in sein Gesicht …lass dich nicht lähmen … los beweg dich! 

Aber die roten Augen seines Peinigers schienen ihm jeden Willen zu nehmen. Er riss die Augen weit auf, bereit einen letzten Versuch zu starten dem Grauen zu entfliehen. Doch

sein Peiniger schien plötzlich die Lust daran verloren zu haben, ihn zu quälen. Denn er trat zurück und sagte, mit einem nahezu freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ich glaube für heute reicht es erst mal, Sasuke-chan. Aber wir sehen uns wieder. Wenn du deinen Kampf verloren hast, werde ich da sein und es wird mir ein köstliches Vergnügen sein dich zu richten…"

Schneller als Sasuke reagieren konnte, streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihm einige schweißnasse Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Angenehme Träume, kleiner Sasuke"

Dann war er verschwunden.

Nur seine Präsenz schien noch ihm Raum zu verweilen, wie schwerer, unsichtbarer Rauch, der sich nicht vertreiben ließ und Sasuke jede Luft zum Atmen nahm. Erschöpft sackte er zu Boden. _/Wir sehen uns wieder/_

Dann versank alles in Schwärze.

o

Die schon etwas ältere Krankenschwester machte ihre übliche, morgendliche Runde durch die Zimmer. Den Gang den sie gerade abschritt, war der für die neu eingelieferten Patienten. Eigentlich war ihre Runde schon so gut wie beendet, auf diesem Flur musste sie nur noch bei dem gestern eingelieferten Jungen vorbeischauen. Behutsam klopfte sie an die Tür, um vorzuwarnen das sie jetzt eintreten würde, dann schob sie die Tür auf.

Ihr bot sich ein befremdlicher Anblick. Statt brav in seinem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen, saß der Junge mit angezogenen Knien in einer Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden. Die Hände in seinem Haaren verkrallt, wog er sich leise wimmernd vor und zurück. Er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass sie eingetreten war.

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sie kniete sich vor den verstörten Jungendlichen.

„Sasuke-kun?", fragte sie sanft, „Was ist los?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten, blickte der Junge erschreckt auf und fing an panisch zu schreien. Zumindest schien es so. Er hatte den Mund weitaufgerissen, doch seiner Kehle entkam nur

ein dünner erstickter Ton, so voller Qual, dass er nicht mehr menschlich schien. Er sah sie gar nicht, er sah an ihr vorbei. Trotzdem löste er die Hände von seinen Haaren und hielt sie schützend vor sich.

Jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass die roten Adern sein ganzes Gesicht überzogen. In einem fein verästelten Netz erstreckten sie sich nun, bis in die Spitzen seiner Augenwinkel und hinunter bis zum Kinn. Rasch stand die Schwester auf und lief aus dem Zimmer, um Doktor Ikezawa zu holen.

Als Sensei Kakashi eine halbe Stunde später im Krankenhaus eintraf, war es sicher. Doktor Ikezawa begrüßte ihn mit der Botschaft, vor der er sich gefürchtet hatte. Auch wenn bislang ungeklärt war, wodurch die heftige Panikreaktion ausgelöst worden war, so gab es nun keine Zweifel mehr.

Die Vergiftung durch das Kekke Genkai breitete sich aus.

Sasuke schwebte in höchster Gefahr. Auch wenn er dies, in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, die von den Beruhigungsmitteln herrührte, gar nicht wahrnahm. Er träumte wieder.

Ob es tatsächlich angenehme Träume waren, wie der nächtliche Besucher prophezeit hatte …das vermochte nur Sasuke selbst zu sagen, wenn er aufwachte … falls er aufwachte.

Tbc

-----------------------------------

Was nun aus Sasuke werden wird,

wie immer im nächsten Kapi

**Reviews, please **

Eure BloodFeather


	4. Stiller Mond Teil 1

**A/N: **Ich bedanke mich für eure Treue und die Reviews, ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr an der FF Anteil nehmt! Und hier nun den ersten Teil des Doppel -Kapitels

** Kapitel 3**: Stiller Mond, Teil 1

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als plötzlich laut und eindringlich an die Tür zu Tsunades Arbeitszimmer gehämmert wurde. Von dem Lärm geweckt, schreckte die vollbusige Blondine von ihrem Schreibtisch hoch, an dem sie Stunden zuvor über diversen Plänen grübelnd, einschlafen war.

Jetzt sie schrak sie auf, fuhr sich verwirrt durch das leicht zerzauste Haar und kippte dabei versehentlich einige leere Sake-Fläschen um. Was hatte sie geweckt?

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut und eine aufgeregte Stimme war gedämpft durch die Schwere Holztür zu hören.

„Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama, sind sie da?! Es ist dringend!"

„Jaha, komme ja schon", grummelte die Hokage und schlurfte gähnend und sich streckend zur Tür. Sie öffnete. Vor ihr stand der junge Anbu Akyo, der nun ungeheuert erleichtert wirkte da er sie sah..

„Tsunade-sama, dem Himmel sei Dank ich habe sie gefunden! Sie müssen sofort mitkommen. Wir haben das entführte Mädchen gefunden. Es ist schrecklich … aber es besteht wohl kein Zweifel."

Die Züge der Blonden Frau verhärteten sich. Normalerweise hätte sie den Anbu angefahren sich deutlicher auszudrücken, aber das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme und die Tatsache, dass er erst vor kurzem Anbu geworden war, hielten ihre Zunge im Zaum. Zumal Eile geboten war.

Also begnügte sie sich damit kurz, aber sehr unflätig zu fluchen, bevor sie leise fragte:

„Wie weit von hier?"

„Nur wenige Kilometer nördlich von hier. Im großen Laubwald, jenseits des Nordtores. Sakyo und ich sind gerade erst zurückgekehrt. Er verständigt die Anderen und wir treffen uns am Tor", der junge Mann atmete schwer. Wahrscheinlich war er schon die gesamte Nacht unterwegs, ohne sich eine Pause zu gönnen.

Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig milder. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie erschreckend es sein musste bei einem der ersten Einsätze mit einer solchen Katastrophe betraut zu werden und ihre Hochachtung für den jungen Anbu wuchs. Zwar war er wie sein Bruder unglaublich talentiert, doch als sie die beiden vor einem Jahr nach Konoha geholt hatte, war sie sich noch sicher gewesen, wie gut sie sich einleben würden. Zum Glück waren diese Zweifel jetzt ausgeräumt. Schnell lief sie zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich einen kleinen Beutel aus einer der Schubladen.

So ausgerüstet gab sie Akyo den knappen Befehl

„Also dann, zum Nordtor. Wir stoßen zu den Anderen"

Damit waren innerhalb eines Sekundenschlags verschwunden.

Die kleine Gruppe die am Fuße des Nordtores wartete, erhob sich rasch, als die Hokage erschien. Diese musterte die vier weiteren Mitglieder ihrer geheimen Sondertruppe. Neben Akyo gehörte auch sein Zwillingsbruder Sakyo zu der Truppe, sowie ein älterer Anbu namens Hoseki, den sie wegen seiner Erfahrungen schätze und natürlich Kakashi. Vor dem Vorfall mit dem kleinen Uchiha hatte er nicht dazu gehört, sondern lediglich einige Informationen überbracht. Aber so wie die Dinge jetzt lagen, hatte die Hokage beschlossen ihn mit ins Boot zu holen.

Mit einem stummen Nicken, wies sie die anderen an aufzubrechen.

Der Silberseiden-Wald lag direkt vor ihnen. Obwohl es tiefste Nacht war, herrschte zwischen den Stämmen ein dämmriges Schimmern, welches von den Blättern der einzigartigen Konoha-Eichen ausging. Diese Bäume speicherten tagsüber das Sonnenlicht und gaben es Nachts wieder ab, um so die Nachtfalter anzulocken, die sie bestäubten. Es war schon immer ein sehr schöner und mystischer Ort gewesen, sodass es die Hokage schmerzte, dass gerade hier ein Verbrechen ausgeübt worden war.

Die Prozession bewegte sich überwiegend angespannt und schweigend vorwärts. Nur die Hokage unterhielt sich flüsternd mit Kakashi, um die neusten Informationen über Sasukes Zustand zu erfahren. Sie war am vergangenen Tag zu beschäftigt gewesen, um selbst nach dem Uchiha zu sehen.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten über seinen Zustand?"

„Nein, noch immer keine Veränderung. Er liegt den dritten Tag im Koma und es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf … ich meine sie wissen noch nicht, wann er wieder aufwachen wird."

Sein blick war starr auf den Wald vor ihnen gerichtet. Verriet den Schmerz der Worte die er nicht hatte aussprechen können. Die Frage war, _ob _Sasuke überhaupt aufwachen würde.

„Ich werde morgen nach ihm sehen. Keine Angst wir werden ihn zurückholen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Kakashi. Wir haben alle unsere Pflichten vernachlässigt", ihre Stimme war weich und sie warf ihm einen sanften Blick zu.

„Richte deine Kräfte lieber auf das was kommen wird. Verschwende deine Energie für vergangene Fehler".

„Ja vielleicht habt ihr Recht, Tsunade-sama, aber dennoch …", wieder ließ er den Rest des Satzes ungesagt und die festen Worte konnten nicht über die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme hinwegtäuschen. Aber er riss sich zusammen und erinnerte sich daran, recht spät, dass er noch keinen Bericht erstattet hatte.

„Tsunade-sama. Verzeihen sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Sakyo und Akyo haben das Mädchen vor ungefähr einer Stunde gefunden. Wir konnten in der näheren Umgebung keinerlei Hinweise auf _ihn _als Täter finden, aber es besteht wohl kein Zweifel. Er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet", seine Stimme Klang belegt als er fortfuhr.

„Es tut mir leid Tsunade-sama, wir hatten einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das Mädchen wählen würde, obwohl sie die Schwächere von den Beiden ist. Wir waren nicht aufmerksam genug in ihrer Gegenwart und darauf hat er es angelegt. Wir haben versagt", fügte er bitter hinzu.

Es war klar, dass er sich auch an diesem Vorfall die volle Schuld gab. Diesmal schwieg Tsunade. Sie machte sich ebenso große Vorwürfe wie Kakashi. Sie hatten die ersten Anzeichen für seine Rückkehr gesehen und sie nicht erkannt. Sie hatte ihre Verantwortung als Hokage, für Konoha und seine Kinder, sträflich verletzt. Und das würde sie sich noch lange nicht, und vielleicht niemals verzeihen. Sie musste dringend Handeln.

Es durften nicht noch mehr verletzt werden!

Ihre Gedanken wurden von einer Berührung von Sakyo unterbrochen. Dieser wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf eine Lichtung direkt vor ihenen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Die Luft war nun schwül und schwer, sie waren nahe dem Herzen des Waldes, wo die Bäume hoch in den Himmel ragten und ihre Kronen sowohl Sonnen- als auch Mondlicht größtenteils fernhielten. Nur das Dämmerlicht der Bäume warfen einen fahlen Schein auf die angespannten Gesichter, als sie sich dem leblosen Körper in der Mitte der freien Fläche näherten. Sakyo und Akyo knieten schon mit gesenkten Köpfen rechts und links neben dem Mädchen und strichen ihr vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht, sodass Tsunade nun wirklich bewusst wurde wird dort lag.

Die Grausamkeit der Tat, die sich in den zahllosen Verletzungen am Körper des jungen Mädchens widerspiegelten, ließen ihren Atem stocken und ihre Stimme vor Entsetzen beben.

„Oh Gott Hinata!"

Sie war schon lange Medical-Nin. Mehre Jahrzehnte, um ausnahmsweise einmal diese Wahrheit zuzugeben, die sich nicht in ihrem Äußeren wiederspiegelte. Sie hatte schon viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen, aber trotzdem trieb ihr der Anblick des getöteten Mädchens die Tränen in die Augen. Stumm vor Kummer bedeutete sie den Zwillingen und Hoseki den Leichnam vorsichtig hochzuheben und ihr zu folgen.

Dieser Morgen würde keine Fröhlichkeit nach Konoha bringen, nur das Leid der Nacht, welches den Mond überdauert hatte.

Ihr grauste es davor dem Hyuuga-Clan den Tod ihrer Erbin mitzuteilen.

Aber im Moment gestattete sie sich noch zu weinen.

Laut und hemmungslos und den anderen Anbu ging es nicht besser …

Wenn auch ihre Masken die Tränen gut versteckten.

o

An einem anderen Ort, setzte sich mit einem Mal in schwarzhaariger Junge in seinem Bett auf und blickte sich mit hellwachen Augen um.

Zwar dröhnte Sasukes Kopf und jeder Herzschlag pumpte brennendes Gift durch seine Adern, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall wieder ohnmächtig werden!

Zu deutlich hallten die Worte aus seinem Albträumen noch in ihm nach.

_/Er hat mein Geschenk gefunden/_

Er musste zum Anwesen!

In der beklemmenden Stille maß er den Raum mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sein verschwommener Blick blieb an etwas Orangenem hängen. Das war doch nicht …

Verzweifelt mühte er sich um eine klarere Sicht, blinzelnd verharrte er einige Minuten starr, bis sein Blickfeld endlich allmählich aufklarte. Deutlich erkannte er nun den blonden Schopf einen wohlbekannten Chaosninja, der lächelnd und leise schnarchend, mit dem Kopf auf der Kante von Sasukes Bett, selig vor sich hinschlief.

Die Sache würde also schwieriger werden als gehofft.

So verbrachte der junge Chu-Nin erst mal einige Minuten damit seine Lage zu bedenken.

Sein Ziel war das Uchiha-Anwesen.

Probleme ergaben sich aus Narutos Anwesenheit und dem Fehlen seiner Kleidung. Er trug noch immer nur eines der dünnen Krankenhaushemdchen. Außerdem hegte er berechtigte Zweifel an der Verfassung seines Körpers einen so lange Strecke zu bewältigen.

Aber es half nun mal alles nichts. Er musste es wagen.

Langsam schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand dann recht wackelig auf den Beinen. So weit, so gut.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, warf einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Naruto, bevor er, behutsam einen Fuß bedächtig vor den Anderen setzend, loslief. Auf den Schrank zu, in dem er seine Kleidung vermutete. Kurz wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen, dann erreichten seine Hände die Griffe des Schrankes und er lehnte sich, vorerst vor einem Sturz bewahrt, gegen das Holz.

Nachdem das Schwindelgefühl wieder auf ein erträgliches Level gesunken war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und öffnete so geräuschlos wie möglich die Türen.

Nichts war zu hören. Sehr gut.

Im Inneren hingen, fein säuberlich aufgereiht, seine Sachen. Jemand musste sie gewaschen haben, sie fühlten sich ein wenig steif unter seinen Fingern an, als er sie herauszog und ein leichter Geruch nach Waschmittel stieg in seine Nase, als er sie überstreifte.

In Jeans und weitem, schwarzen Pullover fühlte er sich gleich viel wohler. Es behagte ihm nicht wenn andere Menschen seinen Körper allzu genau sahen und ihn wohlmöglich auf sein Gewicht ansprachen. Wie immer kochte Wut bei diesem Gedanken in ihm hoch. Es ging sie, verdammt noch mal, nichts an! Was wussten sie schon über ihn, über seine Situation? Nichts! Und trotzdem maßen sie sich an, über ihn zu urteilen und das verachtete er zutiefst.

Seine Suche nach seinen Schuhen blieb erfolglos. Sie waren nirgends zu finden. Weder am Boden des Schranks noch sonst wo. Aus diesem Grund zog er nach kurzem Zögern seine Socken wieder aus und verließ auf nackten Sohlen das Zimmer.

Naruto schlief immer noch friedlich.

_Ein wenig beneidenswert_, dachte der Uchiha als er den Gang hinunterschlich, _Naruto bringt nichts wirklich jemals aus der Ruhe. Egal wie schlimm es wird, nichts kann seinen Kampfgeist brechen_.

Darum beneidete er den Baka manchmal sehr.

Fast wäre er in diesem Augenblick von einer Nachtschwester entdeckt worden, die sich von einem der Seitenkorridore näherte, aber er schaffte es noch rasch in eine schattenerfüllte Ecke zu huschen. So ging sie an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu entdecken.

Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten bis er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht zurückkam, bevor er weiterging. Doch die nächste Schwierigkeit ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Er hatte absolut keinen Schimmer wo er war.

Die Korridore sahen im Mondlicht alle gleich aus. Nach mehren erfolglosen Versuchen die Haupttreppe zu erreichen, gab er es auf und schlich zurück in sein Zimmer.

Dort ging er an dem träumenden Naruto vorbei, zum Fenster, und öffnete es. Ein lauer Wind strich im entgegen, kühlte wohltuend sein erhitztes Gesicht. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und gab sich diesem angenehmen Gefühl hin. Doch dann er riss sich zusammen. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Mit wachsamen Augen, so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst, spähte er nach draußen.

Unter ihm ging es circa drei Meter in die Tiefe. Er befand sich also im ersten oder zweiten Stock. Er musste in einem der Seitenflügel untergebracht sein, da er weder den Haupteingang noch die Straße sehen konnte. Das war schon mal praktisch.

Beunruhigt maß er noch einmal den Abstand zum Boden. Würde er das schaffen?

Er würde es darauf ankommen lassen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stieß er sich vom Fenstersims ab und kam Sekunden später geschmeidig auf der weichen Erde auf. Den erneuten Schwindel ignorierte er gekonnt und richtete sich auf.

Das Gras fühlte sich weich und nass unter seinem Füßen an, während er an der Wand des Gebäudes entlang in die Richtung lief, in der er die Straße vermutete.

Ohne nennenswerte Hindernisse befand er sich schon zehn Minuten auf einer der kleineren Nebenstraßen in Richtung des Anwesens. Seine Beine schlugen ein gemäßigtes Tempo an.

Zwar fühlte er sich inzwischen schon um einiges besser als zuvor im Krankenhaus, aber sein Magen knurrte unwillig vor Hunger und ermahnte ihn sich seine Kräfte einzuteilen.

_/Sie haben mein Geschenk gefunden/_

Dieser Bastard!

Sein Angst verdrängte er erfolgreich.

o

Ein paar Kilometer östlich von dem Geschehen rundum Konoha, nahe der Grenze, schritt noch eine weitere Person durch die Nacht. Allerdings waren seine Schritte weder hastig, noch zeigte seine Haltung von irgendeiner Last auf seinen Schultern.

Nein, das hatte er nicht nötig. Er fühlte sich völlig sicher und zufrieden. Warum sollte ihn auch jemand verfolgen? Die waren alle damit beschäftigt seine „Hinterlassenschaften" zu beseitigen.

Ja, er mochte die Nacht. Für ihn die am meisten Erfolg versprechenden Zeit des Tages. Denn die meisten Menschen fürchteten die Dunkelheit und was sich dorthin verbergen könnte.

Nun er würde sie wärmstens empfangen.

Er leckte sich genüsslich über die kalten Lippen. Jetzt wo Sasuke-chan, so gut wie zerstört war und er dem Huuyga-Gör sein Aufwartung gemacht hatte, lief alles perfekt.

In Gedanken hörte er ihre Schreie und ihr verzweifeltes Flehen. Oh, es hatte so süß in seinen Ohren geklungen! Köstlich. Trotzdem mahnte er sich zur Ruhe. Noch war der Krieg nicht gewonnen. Auch wenn Tsunade und der Rest der Konoha-Maden ein hohes Maß an Inkompetenz an den Tag legten, wollte er sich noch nicht in Sicherheit wiegen.

Das war ihm schon einmal zum Verhängnis geworden und er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt.

Er dachte an das zweite Opfer, dass er vor wenigen Tagen gefangen hatte und diesmal konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Blut in Wallung geriet. Es war einfach so perfekt gewesen.

Da hatte er zunächst nur Sasuke-chans Lage checken wollen und da lief ihm dieser törichte Narr über den Weg. Hatte ihn davon abhalten wollen dem Kleinen zu nahe zu kommen.

Für diese dreisten Worte hatte er ihn getötet und gleich als Geschenk für sein Objekt der Begierde zurückgelassen.

Er lachte leise.

Es war wie ein großes, komplexes Shogi-Spiel und nur er überblickte es.

Was würde die Hokage nun tun?

Würde sie kämpfen oder würde sie in die Defensive gehen, um die Kinder Konohas von hier fortzuschaffen? Egal wie sie sich entschied.

Er würde da sein und sie erwarten.

o

Mit einem lauten Schnarcher rutschte Narutos Kopf von den weichen Laken. Langsam kippte er vom Stuhl. Ein dumpfer Knall begleitete seinen Aufprall. Ein leises Stöhnen entfleuchte ihm, bevor sein Geist sich langsam aus den Gefilden des Schlafes hochkämpfte.

Die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen machten ihn jedoch schnell munter und mit einem missmutigen Grummeln erhob er sich. Sein erster Blick galt dem leeren Bett vor ihm …

Seine Miene entgleiste und der folgende Schrei trommelte die gesamte Schwesternschaft zusammen.

„OH, SASUKEEEE!!"

Tbc

----------------------------

Ob Naruto Sasuke findet ...

Ob dieser es schafft seine Dämonen zu bekämpfen ...

Im nächsten Teil des Doppelkapitels erfahrt ihr es

Jetzt seid ihr gefragt, schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung, alles

Was euch an dieser Geschichte auffällt, sei es gutes oder schlechtes

Es bringt mich auf jeden Fall weiter

Vielen Dank

Eure BloodFeather


	5. Stiller Mond Teil 2

A/N: Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, hier nun der zweite Teil des Doppel-Kapitels und wie immer vielen, vielen Dank für euer Feedback, enoy!

Kapitel 5: Stiller Mond, Teil 2

„OH, SASUKEEEE!!"

Er wartete gar nicht darauf, dass die Schwestern ihr aufgeregtes Plappern an ihn richteten, sondern war mit einem Satz auf dem Fenstersims und durch das offene Fenster in die Nacht verschwunden.

Sorge und Wut zerfruchten sein sonst so gutmütiges Miene. Dieser Idiot! Was fiel ihm ein einfach abzuhauen? Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er hatte große Angst um seinen Teamkameraden, schließlich hatte er Tags zuvor, ganz zufällig natürlich, einen der Ärzte belauscht. Wie konnte man nur so unvernünftig sein?

Vielleicht lag Sasuke jetzt schon irgendwo in einer Gasse und brauchte Hilfe ...

Und an wen blieb mal wieder alles hängen? Nicht an den ach so tollen Erwachsenen, sondern natürlich an ihm. Wo er Sasuke doch eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte.

Kakashi-sensei war nicht da, der verdrückte sich ja einfach auf eine „Geheimmission".

So ein Käse! Der ertrug es doch auch nicht, länger als ein paar Minuten, neben dem blassen, gequälten Uchiha zu sitzen.

Er dagegen saß seit drei Tagen nahezu rund um die Uhr an dessen Bett.

Drei Tage ohne Ramen und ein weiches Bett! Welches vergleichsweise ähnliches Opfer hatten die anderen seines Teams geleistet? Keines, denn auch Sakura-chan war nicht da.

Sie war vor zwei Tagen zu einer Fortbildung für Medical-Nin in Suna aufgebrochen.

Solche Gedanken waren nicht gerecht und Naruto wusste das.

Schließlich würde seine süße Sakura es niemals aushalten Sasuke so fertig zu sehen. Deswegen hatte Kakashi ihr nichts gesagt und sie überraschend nach Suna aufbrechen lassen. Aber er brauchte ein Ventil um seinen Emotionen Luft zu machen oder würde wahnsinnig!

Geschickt erklomm er die Fassade einen vierstöckigen Hauses, in der Hoffnung von oben eine bessere Aussicht zu haben. Aber auch von hier oben, über den andern Dächern, konnte er nirgends eine Bewegung ausmachen.

Hoch aufgerichtet, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, betrachtete er den Mond und fühlte sich verloren in seinem Angesicht …

Darum vermisste er sein Bett und seine geliebte Schlafmütze. Nachts wenn er völlig allein war, überkam ihn häufig noch die alte Panik verlassen zu werden und auch am Morgen einsam dazustehen ohne Freunde, ohne Familie … Familie!

Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn. Sicher war Sasuke auf dem Weg zum Uchiha-Anwesen! Leichtfüßig stieß er sich ab und landete auf dem nächstliegenden Dach. Sein Mut war zurückgekehrt. Zum Anwesen waren es nur ein paar Minuten. Das Adrenalin peitschte durch seinen Körper, als er einen waghalsigen Sprung zwischen zwei Häuserfluchten wagte. Hoffentlich irrte er sich nicht. Kakashi hatte ihn davor gewarnt, was geschehen würde, wenn Sasuke die Kontrolle über seinen geschwächten Körper verlor.

So ganz hatte er die Sache mit dem Kekke Genkai nicht verstanden, aber was es bedeutete wenn der Uchiha starb begriff er nur zu gut. Ein Stück Familie wäre verschwunden, derjenige mit dem er sich messen und stärker werden konnte …

Derjenige von dem er niemals geglaubt hätte, dass er schwach sein konnte …

Und das macht ihn traurig und wütend. Er wollte den normalen Sasuke zurück!

Das arrogante Arschloch, bei dem er wusste woran er war.

Der Sasuke, der irgendwo tief in seinem Herz sein Freund war.

Und er würde ihn finden. Um jeden Preis!

o

Schwarz und düster ragten die Tore des Anwesens vor ihm auf.

Erleichtert keuchte er auf. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er gedacht, er würde es nicht schaffen.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte er hinein, in den verlassenen Innenhof. Der Körper war fort. Hatte _er _am Ende etwa doch die Wahrheit gesagt? Sasuke mochte nicht daran glauben. Trotzig stapfte er zum Haus und schob die Tür auf.

Drinnen empfingen ihn schwere, alte Luft, die er nie ganz zum Verschwinden bringen konnte, und Stille. Diese beklemmende Ruhe, die in das Haus seit _jenem_ Tag eingekehrt war…

Es war als wäre die Zeit hier stehen geblieben, schon seit mehr als fünf Jahren und er konnte es nicht ändern. Er war in diesen Haus genauso gefangen, wie in seinen Erinnerungen und Albträumen. So oft er auch versuchte von ihnen loszukommen, ein Teil von ihm war für immer in den Erinnerungen des schrecklichen Ereignis gefangen.

Während er langsam die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochstieg, fühlte er die innere Zerrissenheit, welche er so sehr hasste. Noch immer krallte sich kleine, schwache Junge, der er gewesen war, der zu Nichts zu gebrauchen war, an das ältere, gleichgültigere Ich, dass er nun verkörperte.

Warum konnte nicht wieder diese betäubenden Leere in ihm herrschen, wie an _jenem _Tag? Warum war diese als einzige nicht geblieben?

Warum quälte er sich damals wie heute damit um sein Ziel zu erreichen?

Er hatte geglaubt umso vieles stärker geworden zu sein ... ja, er hatte geglaubt, er könne ihn besiegen ... aber jetzt - Wieder war er zurückgeschleudert worden, an den Anfang, dorthin wo er nicht mal mehr sagen konnte, wer oder was er war, weil sich sein Schicksal immer mehr gegen das der Vergangenheit auszutauschen schien.

Er war nur ein - Sein Fuß verfehlte die nächste Treppenstufe und es gelang ihm gerade noch sich am Geländer festzuhalten. Dennoch schlug seine linke Schulter hart gegen die Querstreben desselben und schwarze Punkte waren für einige Sekunden alles was er noch sehen konnte.

Er lehnte für einen Moment sein Stirn an das kühle Holz und schloss die Augen.

Er war so blöd! Ab jetzt kein Selbsthass mehr! Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer!

Danach rappelte er sich mit einem verbissenen Lächeln auf und überwand die letzten Stufen mit einem gekonnten Sprung und schwankte in sein Zimmer. Dort fand er die Kleidung.

Ordentlich gefaltet lag sie auf seinem Bett, als wolle sie die deutlich sichtbaren Blutflecken verhöhnen, die sich auf ihr befanden.

Und oben auf ihnen lag ein kleiner, unschuldig weißer Zettel.

Sasuke langte danach und stellte befriedigt fest, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten, während er ihn entfaltete

/Gut gemacht, Sasuke-chan! Ich wusste du lässt dich von so simplen Hindernissen nicht aufhalten. Deswegen habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie nur die Kleidung gesehen haben. Der Köper befindet sich im Geheimraum unter dem Dojo. Du weißt doch noch wo das ist?

_Ach ja, der Anhänger ist für dich, du hättest ihn schon vor Jahren erhalten sollen. Nun niemand kann voraussehen was geschehen wird, nicht wahr?/_

Wütend wurde der Zettel zerknüllt und verschwand, samt eines kleinen schwarzen Medaillons, in Sasukes Hosentasche. Sein Miene, die erst erleichtert gewesen war, verzog sich nun im Zorn. Er wusste, was das Finden der Kleidung für ihn bedeuten würde.

Man würde ihm fragen stellen und man würde erwarten, dass er antwortete.

Allein der Gedanke drehte ihm schon den Magen um. Er wollte nichts erklären! Denn dann müsste er sich erinnern, an die Gründe warum alles so gekommen war. Warum konnten sie es nicht ruhen lassen?! Seit fünf Jahren funktionierte er nur noch, weil er ein Ziel hatte, wie eine Maschine. Er hatte alles aufgegeben für dieses Ziel! Seine Gefühle, Träume, sogar sein Erbe … daran würde niemand erinnert werden wollen, oder? Warum also verstanden sie ihn nicht?

Nein das würde er sich nicht antun. Nicht nachdem … sein Ziel erloschen war.

Seine Schultern strafften sich und seine Beine trugen ihn, ohne sein zutun, die Treppe hinunter, durch die vielen Lehren Räume zum Dojo. Sicher fand er seinen Weg durch den weiten, dunklen Raum, der nur schwach vom Mondlicht erleuchtet war. Hinüber auf die andere Seite, wo seine Finger den verborgenen Mechanismus am Boden ertasteten, der die Falltür öffnete. Ein Teil des Bodens glitt zur Seite und enthüllte ein nachtschwarzes Loch, dass alles Licht zu verschlucken schien. Man konnte unmöglich erkennen wie tief es war.

Es war lange her, das er dort hinunter gestiegen war, dass letzte Mal zusammen mit seinem Bruder ...

Wie damals versuchte er ein kleines Chakralicht in seiner Hand zu sammeln, aber die Wellen des Schmerzes, die ihn dabei durchfuhren ließen den ersten Versuch fehlschlagen. Auch der zweite Versuch endete nicht erfolgreicher. Kurz bevor er es schaffte genügend Chakra zu sammeln, unterbrachen die Kopfschmerzen seine Konzentration und er scheiterte.

Davon relativ unbeeindruckt probierte er es noch ein drittes Mal.

Doch die bunten Lichter, die dabei vor seinen Augen explodierten, brachten ihn zur Besinnung und er gab es auf.

Leblos, die Arme schlaff an den Seiten hängend, kämpfte er um seine Beherrschung, aber stattdessen strömten die Erinnerungen aus ihm heraus, schwappten wie Blut über das Holz. Sie bildeten die Körper seiner Eltern, wie sie am Boden knieten und seinen Bruder, der das Katana hoch erhoben hatte und es nun mit tödlicher Endgültigkeit niedersausen ließ. Die stille Traurigkeit in den Augen seiner Mutter und die Resignation in den Zügen seines Vaters taten ihm viel mehr weh, als der Anblick seiner selbst. Wie er da besiegt auf dem Boden lag.

Klein und hilflos. Nein, das schmerzte ihn nicht. Er verachtete diesen Jungen.

Er war zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen, _er _hatte nicht helfen können. Niemandem

Ohne zu zögern sprang er ihn die Schwärze.

Federnd kam er auf und tastete sich eilig und unverletzt den dunklen Gang entlang. Wenn er noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus Konoha verschwunden sein wollte, würde er dies hier schnell hinter sich bringen müssen. Er brauchte nur Gewissheit, dass _er _die Wahrheit gesagt oder eher geschrieben hatte. Danach würde ihn nichts mehr hier halten. Die Informationen, welche er sich zu beschaffen gedachte, waren nicht hier auf dem Uchiha Anwesen und auch in keinem Anderen in Konoha. Er hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt um das herauszufinden. So blieben ihm nur noch die geheimen Archive und dazu würde er eine lange Reise antreten müssen.

Der Gang war immer noch nicht zu Ende, und in der völligen Finsternis spielte sein ohnehin gestörtes Zeitgefühl völlig verrückt. Es begann ihm einzuflüstern, dass es überhaupt kein Ende gab. Jeder Schritt führte in tiefer, auf das Herz seiner Angst zu.

/Lebendige, ängstliche Augen; kleine Hände die sich an den Pullover des großen Bruders klammerten, der ihn, ein helles Chakralicht in der Linken, den Gang hinunter führte …das grelle Licht im Zentrum der Katakomben …das Gefühl des Stolzes, als Itachi ihm die ehrenvolle Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans offenbarte … festgehalten in Hunderten Wandbildern und Schriften … aber auch das Schandbild der Schmach d,ie sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Geschichte zog …Ihr ehemaliges Bündnis mit dem Clan der Kasukai …den Verbotenen./

Sasuke öffnete die Augen. Wie stolz er damals gewesen war, dass Itachi ihn für alt genug hielt, so wichtige und gefährliche Informationen zu erfahren.

Er hatte das Zentrum erreicht.

Die Augen, gegen die aufflammenden Lichter, abgeschirmt, taumelte er in die Archive seines Clans.

/"_Nii-san, warum hast du mir das gezeigt, obwohl Vater es dir verboten hat?" „Weil Vater, manchmal vergisst wie erwachsen du schon bist. Ich find du hast es dir verdient hier zu sein. Und jetzt lass uns zurückgehen"/_

Es war eine Lüge gewesen, ein erbärmliche Farce. Drei Nächte später war der gesamte Clan ausgelöscht gewesen. Mit Ausnahme von ihm, Sasuke.  
Hilflos streifte sein Blick die Mitte des riesigen Raumes, wo der Körper auf einer hüfthohen Steinplattform aufgebahrt war. Was hatte vorher dort gelegen?

/Wir leben, damit die Vergangenheit ruhen kann, Sasuke-chan. Das darfst du nie vergessen. Die Geschichte darf sich nicht wiederholen./

Sasukes Selbstbeherrschung war endgültig aufgebraucht. So lange … so endlos lange hatte er verdrängt, dass die Worte seines Bruders nicht für ihn galten. Die Geschichte hatte sich wiederholt. Und er war dazu verdammt auf ewig mit den erwachten Schatten der Vergangenheit zu leben. Lüge und Wahrheit, Wirklichkeit und Illusion.

Er durchschaute sie nicht mehr. Hatte sie vielleicht niemals durchschaut.

Aber ein Blick auf den Toten und eine Wahrheit ließ sich nicht mehr leugnen.

Er hatte versagt.

Weinend brach er zusammen.

o

Es war als würde sie sanft auf unsichtbaren Wellen schaukeln. Wie war sie hierher gelangt?

Dumpf erinnerte sie sich noch an das Geräusch bevor sie hier gelandet war. Ein hoher, gebrochener Glockenton. Pling ...

Da! Da war wieder. Er hörte sich an wie flüssiges Silber. Sie wollte gerne herausfinden woher er kam, doch sie hatte das Gefühl weder Arme noch Beine zu haben, mit denen sie sich einen Weg durch die allumfassende Finsternis bahnen hätte können. So begnügte sie sich erst mal damit, dem Glockenton zu lauschen und zu schlafen. Irgendwie war sie so schrecklich müde und die Wellen trugen sie so sanft ...

Sie würde sich auf die Suche begeben, wenn sie aufwachte ... ganz bestimmt ... Pling ...

o

Als Sasuke den Rucksack auf seinen Rücken hob, fühlte der sich ziemlich schwer an, aber er würde nichts mehr auspacken. Er vermied einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, der hinter ihm stand und höhnische Blicke zwischen seine Schulterblätter zu schicken schien.

Ein blasses, verheultes Gesicht war wirklich nichts worauf er stolz war.

Ohne sich umzublicken verließ er raschen Schrittes sein Zimmer. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal alles durch, was er eingepackt hatte. Es war nicht viel, nur das Allerwichtigste.

Ein paar warme Klamotten, seine Shinobi-Ausrüstung und ein wenig Proviant. Obwohl er nicht daran glaubte, dass er sonderlich viel brauchen würde, ihm war schrecklich schlecht und er war froh endlich aus dieser stickigen Atmosphäre rauszukommen.

Er hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit mit sinnlosem Selbstmitleid vergeudet.

Sein Innerstes war völlig erkaltet. Auch wenn er es nicht bewusst wahrnahm, so schützte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein nun vor dem Schlimmsten. Vor dem, was ihn einmal zu oft hatte einbrechen lassen. Aber das würde jetzt nicht mehr geschehen.

Tatsächlich wurden seine Schritte immer kraftvoller, je weiter er das Anwesen hinter sich zurückließ und er begann sogar sich Gedanken über einen eventuellen Trainingsplan zu machen, den er auf der Reise durchführen könnte. Ein neuer Durchhaltewille beseelte ihn. Nein, er würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen und sein Herz an die Erfüllung seines neun Zieles hängen. Aber vielleicht seine letzte, verfluchte Hoffnung.

Denn wenn er es geschafft hatte, dann würde ihn nichts mehr in dieser Welt halten.

Dann würde er beenden, was ihm Itachi damals verweigert hatte.

Er würde sich töten.

Sasuke fühlte dies mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit, die kein Kind besitzen sollte.

Aber er hatte soviel Entsetzen erfahren, der Tod vermochte ihn nicht mehr zu schrecken.

Höchstens Erlösung zu versprechen.

Fröstelnd zog er sich den Pullover enge rum die Schultern und rieb sich gedankenverloren die Schläfen. Seit einigen Minuten ging in regelmäßigen Abständen ein unangenehmes Stechen von ihnen aus. Er schob es auf seine stärker werdende Müdigkeit.

Am besten würde er durch den Silberseiden-Wald reisen. Der Weg war zwar nicht der kürzeste, aber weniger anstrengend und auch nicht so gefährlich, wie der über die zerfurchten Anhöhen weiter östlich. Denn dort trieben sich, Gerüchten zufolge, in letzter Zeit vermehrt Abtrünnige rum und Sasuke legte keinerlei wert, darauf einem von ihm zu begegnen.

Der Weg durch den Eichenwald war mit Sicherheit die beste Wahl.

o

„Uaaaah, Scheiße! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", lauthals fluchend rannte Naruto weiter. Hatte er sich wirklich verirrt? Gut, es war Nacht und da war er normalerweise nicht unterwegs, aber SO groß war Konoha doch nun auch nicht! Er hatte bestimmt die richtige Abzweigung genommen … hoffentlich.

Und plötzlich geschah es.

Sein Herz schlug auf einmal unerträglich laut. Bubumm.

Ein köstlicher Geruch drang in seine Nase und veranlasste ihn stehen zu bleiben und den Nase in den Wind zu heben. Bubumm.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, wechselte in eine Vielzahl von Orange-Tönen und unterschiedlichen Gerüchen. Bubumm.

Innerhalb eines Lidschlags wurde Narutos Selbst in den Hintergrund gedrängt und durch ein viel Grausameres ersetzt. Das Kyuubi hatte die Kontrolle über Narutos Körper übernommen, aufgeweckt durch den köstlichen Duft, der sich wie ein roter Faden durch seine Sicht zog.

Ein weiteres Mal hob er prüfend den Kopf, aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Dieser herrliche Geruch war nicht zu verwechseln. Er roch einen Gezeichneten!

Geduckt jagte er los, immer der Duftspur nach, während seiner Kehle ein geiferndes Knurren entwich. Seit mehr als zweihundert Jahren war niemand des Kasukai-Clans auf dieser Erde gewandelt und noch einmal solange war es her, dass er einen von ihnen Gezeichneten verspeist hatte. Er war so hungrig!

Den Oberkörper tief gebeugt, sodass seine Arme fast die Straße berührten rannte und rannte er, immer weiter auf die Quelle des Geruchs zu. Er war schon ganz nah!

Wendig bog er um die Ecke und prallte plötzlich gegen jemanden.

Stöhnend rieb Naruto sich den Schädel. Was war geschehen? Wage erinnerte er sich noch dran etwas unglaublich Leckeres gerochen zu haben und dann … verstört blickte er auf die schmale Gestalt die er umgerannt hatte und die jetzt zusammengekrümmt vor ihm lag.

„AAAAH, SASUKEEE!"

Der Uchiha hatte gerade eine kurze Pause einlegt, weil er nur noch schwer atmen konnte, als Naruto mit voller Wucht in ihn hineingeprallt war. Auch noch das letzte bisschen Luft war dabei gewaltsam aus seinen Lungen gepresst worden und nun kämpfte er darum überhaupt einzuatmen, damit er genug Sauerstoff besaß um Naruto gehörig anzufahren. Doch als er sich nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen aufsetzte, sah er sie. Hinter Naruto. Noch über hundert Meter entfernt konnte er die Hokage erkennen, die sich mit vier oder fünf Anbu ihnen näherte. Stöhnend ließ er sich zurücksinken, dass hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er, dieser Trottel Naruto und jetzt diese alte Keifzicke persönlich, wenn jetzt noch Kakashi ... ahja, der weißhaarige Jou-Nin lief neben Tsunade … Fortuna musste ihn wirklich hassen ...

Taumelnd stand er auf, um ihnen wenigstens stehend gegenüber treten zu können und schlug dabei Narutos dargereichte Hand mit einem wütendem Zischen beiseite. Was dachte dieser Baka sich eigentlich? Doch dieser starrte ihn immer noch so verstört an, das er verwirrt schwieg? Was hatte der denn?

Doch statt sich darum zu kümmern, ging er los und lief auf die Hokage zu und nach einigen Sekunden hörte er wie, Naruto ihm folgte. Nun hatte Tsunade die beiden entdeckt und beschleunigte ihre Schritte und als sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt waren, schlug sie sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und wisperte: „Sasuke!"

Aber dieser hörte sie gar nicht, sondern sah nur mit weitaufgerissenen Augen Hinatas Leichnam an.

Stille umtoste ihn und verschluckte alles andere.

Er hörte weder Narutos Aufschrei, als dieser Hinata erkannte, noch fühlte er die Hände, die ihn hochhoben. War er auf die Knie gefallen?

Grauenerfüllt konnte er nicht anders, als immer weiter auf die drei Symbole zu starren, die man mit Blut auf Hinatas Wangen und Stirn gemalt hatte.

Ihm war so kalt. Die Kälte trieb eisige Stiche, wie Dolche durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Und wieder schrie der kleine Junge in ihm vor Qual, während seine Lippen stumm blieben.

_Warum?_

Da war schon wieder dieser Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen, er breitete sich aus. Zu den Augen, zu den Ohren, jeder Herzschlag schien ihn ein bisschen weiter zu pumpen. Erschöpft erkannte er, dass es wohl Kakashi sein musste der ihn trug. Doch er hatte nicht mal mehr Kraft sich darüber zu ärgern. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Ohne Albträume, einfach nur schlafen …

Die Tränen, die sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln ihren Weg bahnten, nahm er schon gar nicht mehr war. Silbern glitzerten sie im Licht des Mondes.

Der unbeteiligt und still die traurige Szenerie beschien … wie schon vor zweihundert Jahren.

Tbc.

-------------------------------

Was Tsunade nun tun wird ...

Ob Sasuke nun endgültig zerbricht …

Alles im nächsten Kapitel

**Reviews? Thx **

Eure BloodFeather


	6. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

**A/N: **Überarbeitet und nun hoffentlich ein wenig besser, das 6. Kapitel, Enjoy!

Kapitel 6: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Die gemächliche Geschäftigkeit des Morgens bevölkerte Konohas Straßen. Händler bauten ihre Stände auf, bereit ihren Kunden, die frischesten und besten Waren anzubieten. Hausfrauen liefen durch die Menge, einige mit kleinen Kindern auf dem Arm und hielten Ausschau nach passenden Zutaten für das Mittagessen. Schüler tobten vorbei, einander neckend und laut und fröhlich schreiend. Der Unterricht würde bald beginnen.

Ein ganz normaler Morgen. Alles war in Ordnung.

Müde wischte sich Tsunade mit einer Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn , während ihre andere noch mattbläulich glomm, bevor sie auch diese langsam von dem Brustkorb ihres Patienten nahm und das heilende Chakra erlosch. Sasukes Gesicht war nun entspannt und er schlief den ruhigen Schlaf der Erschöpfung. Nichts deutete jetzt noch daraufhin, welcher Kampf hier in den letzten Stunden ausgefochten worden war.

Ein Kampf dessen Einsatz kein geringerer, als das Leben ihres Schützlings gewesen war.

Sasukes Zustand war gelinde ausgedrückt katastrophal, als sie ihn und Naruto vor fünf Stunden in Konohas Straßen aufgelesen hatten. Katatonisch und gefährlich unterkühlt, schien Sasukes Tod durch eine Chakravergiftung beinahe unabwendbar.

Es hatte die Hokage ihre ganze Kraft und Geschicklichkeit gekostet, dass Schlimmste noch einmal abzuwenden.

Erschöpft erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und lockerte unter Ächzen ihre verkrampften Muskeln. Ihre Miene war unbewegt, als sie Sasuke noch einmal musterte. Keine Regung offenbarte, wie groß ihre Angst um den Uchiha wirklich gewesen war.

Eine kurze, schreckliche Zeit lang, hatte sie wirklich gedacht, sie könne die zerfetzten Chakrabahnen nicht mehr reparieren …

Auch jetzt war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.

Ob irreversible Schäden zurückgeblieben waren, würde erst die Zukunft zeigen, wenn der Uchiha erwachte. Doch selbst mit einer großen Portion Glück würde es noch Wochen oder gar Monate dauern, bis Sasuke wieder an Missionen würde teilnehmen können. Schließlich wussten sie noch nicht einmal, inwieweit psychische Behandlung vonnöten sein würde.

Eine so ausgeprägte Unternährung, wie die von Sasuke, entstand nicht in ein paar Wochen.

Auch, dass sie nicht eher entdeckt worden war, machte der Hokage Sorgen … war es doch ein sehr bedrohliches Signal.

Dafür, dass Sasuke schon viel zu gut gelernt hatte, andere über sich selbst und seine Probleme zu täuschen. Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht komplett gegen jede Hilfe sperren …

Das war die schlimmste Befürchtung Tsunades. Sie würde sich mit Kakashi darüber beraten müssen.

Aber nicht mehr heute.

Es stand noch so viel anderes an, dass sie erledigen musste.Denn schließlich durfte sie ihre Pflichten als Hokage nicht vernachlässigen.

Gähnend und sich weiter streckend verließ sie das Krankenzimmer. Draußen traf sie auf Kakashi, der kreidebleich und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen auf sie wartete.

Er sah so fertig aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Rasch trat sie zu ihm und beruhigte ihn, die Angst in seinem Auge war ihr nicht entgangen. Die Sache mit Sasuke musste ihm, als Teamleader, sehr nah gehen.

„Er wird wieder genesen. Ich habe ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und jetzt schläft er. Das ist im Moment eh das Beste für seinen Körper.", sie sah Kakashi eindringlich an.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Kakashi! Geh nach Hause und hol dir den Schlaf, den wir alle im Augenblick gebrauchen könnten.", sie sah den Trotz in seinem Blick und fügte sanft hinzu:

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben alle nicht erkannt, welch zerstörerisches Potential Sasuke in sich trägt. Jetzt sollten wir nach vorne schauen. Dem Jungen ist nicht geholfen, wenn er die Selbstvorwürfe in unseren Augen liest und sich dadurch noch schlechter fühlt. Ruh dich aus und morgen reden wir weiter, okay?"

Kakashi sah sie einen Moment unschlüssig an, nickte dann aber. Sie wandte sich zufrieden ab. Doch er rief ihr nach:

„Sie sollten sich auch ausruhen Hokage-sama. Es war für uns alle eine lange Nacht."

Tsunade drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihm zu. Aber die Fröhlichkeit erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Das wird leider nicht gehen. Ich werde nur schnell duschen und dann muss ich zu Hinatas Eltern. Sie haben ein Recht darauf, so schnell wie möglich vom Schicksal ihrer Erstgeborenen zu erfahren … Und ich als Hokage, habe die traurige Pflicht es ihnen zu sagen. Bis morgen, Kakashi"

Damit wandte sie sich endgültig ab und ging. Der Jou-Nin blickte ihr mit echtem Mitleid nach. So viele Annehmlichkeiten der Posten als Hokage auch brachte. In Zeiten wie diesen war er eine niemandem zu wünschende Last. Kurz blickte er zu der Schiebetür, hinter der Sasuke lag. Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, dennoch befolgte er den Rat der Hokage und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

Trotzdem. Die Schuld brannte heiß in ihm. Egal was Tsunade-sama sagte, er hatte versagt. Hatte sich von Sasukes zur Schau gestellter Stärke zu leicht beeindrucken und blenden lassen.

Das war unverzeihlich. Vor allem, da er zu den wenigen gehörte, die von der schrecklichen Vergangenheit des Uchihas wussten. Er würde mit Sasuke reden müssen, sobald wie möglich.

Und es würde nicht leicht werden. Ganz und gar nicht.

o

Durch die offene Seite der Trainingshalle konnte man direkt in den traditionellen Garten des Hyuuga-Hauptanwesen sehen.

Doch heute hatte Tsunade keinen Blick für die, sich vor ihr ausbreitende, Schönheit. Weder für die in voller Blüte stehenden Kirschbäume, noch für das anmutige Zwitschern der Vögel in den Zweigen. Sie kniete, hoch erhobenen Hauptes in dem offiziellen Gewand der Hokage - welches sie bis jetzt noch nie anlegt hatte - vor Hinatas Vater Hiashi.

Dieser betrachtete die Hokage eine Weile stumm, aber nicht unfreundlich, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme fragte:

„Bringt ihr mir Kunde von meiner Tochter, Tsunade-sama? Oder hat euer früher Besuch einen anderen Grund?"

„Ich komme wegen Hinata, Hiashi-san ... man hat sie gefunden"

Ihre Stimme war belegt und sie verbeugte sich tief vor dem Oberhaupt der Hyuuga, bevor sie weitersprach:

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid, aber ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für euch. Eure Tochter, Hinata sie ist … es tut mir unendlich leid, aber wir konnten ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sie ist tot."

„Ich verstehe …"

Sie sah den Hauch von Schmerz, der sich bei ihren Worten durch Hiashis bleiche Augen zog. Aber hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Unfairer Weise war sich erleichtert darüber, denn so würde es leichter sein mit ihm über alles weitere zu sprechen. Über die Dinge die getan werden mussten.

„Hiashi-san, es war der Kasukai, von dem wir gehört hatten, der sie ermordet hat. Wenn wir den Gerüchten eher Glauben geschenkt hätten, wäre es vielleicht nicht soweit gekommen. Ich trage die volle Verantwortung für diese, nicht wieder gut zu machende, Tragödie."

Hiashi schwieg erneut eine lange Zeit. Er wählte seine Worte mit der ruhigen Bedachtsamkeit, die vielen Hyuuga zu eigen war. Seine Stimme war frei von jeglichen Gefühlen, als er sagte:

„Ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe, Tsunade-sama. Denn auch wir Hyuuga haben die Zeichen gesehen und nicht reagiert. Mich selbst trifft die Schuld am Tod meiner Tochter wohl am härtesten. Ich hätte ihr nicht erlauben dürfen, in diesen Zeiten so weit ab von unserem Anwesen zu trainieren …

Ich danke euch für eure Anteilnahme, Hokage. Auch wenn ich euch betrübt mitteilen muss, dass uns die Nachricht nicht sonderlich überraschend ereilt hat."

Auf den verwirrten Blick der Hokage, klatschte er kurz in die Hände und wenige Augenblicke später wurde ein Fusuma hinter ihm aufgeschoben. Hinatas kleine Schwester Hanabi kam herein. Ihre Augen waren rot und verheult, aber ihre Miene war, wie die ihres Vaters unbewegt und ihr Gang stolz. Sie kniete sich neben Hiashi, der ihr einen kurzen Blick schenkte und dann leise fortfuhr, wobei die Hokage diesmal ein kaum hörbares Zittern in seiner Stimme ausmachen konnte.

So schwach, wie das schlagenden Herz eines jungen Vogels.

„Ihr müsst wissen Tusnade-sama, dass die Erstgeborenen in der Hyuuga-Hauptfamilie, die, die dazu bestimmt sind den Clan eines Tages anzuführen, mit einem Zeichen ihrer rechtmäßigen Macht gesegnet sind."

Er bedeutete Hanabi, den Ärmel ihre linken Pulloverärmels hochzurollen. Nackte Haut kam zum Vorschein, auf der ein silbrigweißer Chakravogel schimmerte. Das Gefieder angelegt und den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt, schien er zu schlafen.

„Vor zwei Tagen erschien dieses Zeichen auf Hanabis Handgelenk. Der kummervolle Beweis, dass Hinata nicht mehr zu uns zurückkehren würde."

Er nickte Hanabi zu und sie verbeugte sich folgsam vor der Hokage, bevor sie aufstand und die Halle verließ. Auch Hiashi erhob sich.

„Ich muss euch jetzt bitten uns zu verlassen, Hokage-sama. Es gibt viele Pflichten zu erfüllen, damit Hinata ein würdiges Begräbnis erhalten kann. Der gesamte Hyuuga-Clan muss von dieser traurigen Nachricht unterrichtet werden."

„Natürlich. Ich bitte euch nur darum, heute Nachmittag in mein Büro zu kommen. Es wird eine Versammlung aller Clanoberhäupter geben, um die weitere Lage zu besprechen."

Tsunade stand nun ebenfalls, und nach einer letzten Verbeugung zum Abschied, verließ sie das Hyuuga-Anwesen.

In ihren Augen brannten Tränen, die sie nicht weinen durfte, weil noch soviel zu tun war. Es war ihre Pflicht war stark zu sein. Nachher, wenn sie allein war, würde sie weinen und angemessen um das tote Mädchen trauern. Jetzt war nicht rechte Zeit dazu und ihr ganzes Mitgefühl galt Hinatas Vater, der ebenfalls Verpflichtungen besaß, die ihn davon abhielten um seine Tochter zu trauern, obwohl er gerade erst von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte.

Doch wenn sie nicht ihren Aufgaben nachkamen, würde alles in Chaos versinken und so mussten sie sich zum Wohl der Gemeinschaft beherrschen. Obwohl es Tsunade in diesem Moment unglaublich schwer viel. Die Kinder …Naruto … Sasuke und auch Hinata erinnerten sie schmerzlich an den Verlust ihres Bruders, weckten aber auch ihren Zorn.

Sie würde für sie kämpfen!

Für eine sichere Zukunft, in der die nächste Generation Konohas in Frieden aufwachsen konnte. Ihre Schritte wurden energischer und voller neuer Energie begab sie sich zu ihrem Büro. Es wartete noch eine Menge Arbeit auf sie. Und dann galt es eine Versammlung einzuberufen!

o

Naruto wanderte durch den Wald rund um Konoha.

Seine Miene war verschlossen und er hatte die Schultern hochgezogen, als wollte er sich vor der Mittagssonne schützen, die an einigen Stellen durch die dichten Baumkronen fiel. Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, stapfte er ohne richtiges Ziel umher, in Gedanken an fernen Orten. So viel war in so kurzer Zeit geschehen!

Seine Welt schien sich von ihm zu entfernen, als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte.

Der Junge von dem er gedacht hatte, er könne mit allem fertig werden, war wegen seiner Probleme schwer krank geworden. Und Hinata, die er sehr gemocht hatte, war gestorben. Einfach nicht mehr da. Und dann war noch dieses unbändige Hungergefühl …

In letzter Zeit überkam es ihn häufiger, egal ob er satt war oder nicht.

Es fühlte sich irgendwie falsch und gefährlich an.

Er raufte sich die blonden Haare. Er verstand das alles nicht!

Vor wenigen Tagen waren seine Gedanken noch darum gekreist, wie er am besten gegen Sasuke gewinnen konnte. Darum, wie er so schnell wie möglich stark wurde. Und jetzt … kraftlos sanken seine Schultern herab und er ließ sich ins Gras sinken. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, blitzen sofort wieder die Bilder durch seinen Geist, die ihn so schmerzten.

Sasuke ,vor ihm auf dem Boden. Schwach und irgendwie verängstigt. Er konnte es sehen, in seinen Augen, schwarz und von beängstigender Tiefe. Dann war da dieses rot, es rankte sich von Sasukes Schläfen die Wangen hinunter bis zum Kinn ... als wolle es ihn aufzehren. Ein Lachen, Hinatas sanfte, freundliche Stimme …sie gab ihm die Salbe, nach seinem Sieg gegen Kiba. Ihre Entschlossenheit mit der sie Neji gegenüber getreten war. Alles vorbei ... keine Möglichkeit mehr das Ziel ihres Weg des Shinobi zu erreichen ... nie mehr 

Zum Ersten Mal in seinen Leben wurde Naruto klar, dass das Schicksal manchmal nicht zu ändern war. Das es keinen Unterschied machen konnte, ob man hart dafür gekämpft hatte oder nicht. Er begriff, dass ein Leben enden konnte ohne das man etwas erreicht hatte.

Er fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Da waren Tränen, unzählige nasse Tropfen auf seiner Wange, aber er spürte sie nicht. Da war nur eine beängstigende Leere, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte.

Schnell rappelte er sich auf und ging weiter. Fing an zu laufen, dann zu rennen. Immer weiter, immer schneller, einfach fort. Weg von der Trauer, weg von dem Nichts das sich vor ihm aufgetan hatte und ihn zittern ließ. Äste peitschten sein Gesicht und Sträucher rissen an seiner Kleidung, aber es störte ihn nicht.

Gegen den Schmerz des Verlustes verblasste nahezu alles …

Irgendwann, als sein Atem schon schwer und keuchend ging, taumelte er zu einer großen Eiche und glitt an ihr hinunter. Sein Stirnband hatte sich gelöst und er zog es aus seinen Haaren um es zu betrachten. Mit den Fingern fuhr er stilisierte Blatt nach, welches Konoha symbolisierte.

Leben und Geborgenheit. Das war Konoha für ihn.

Und das würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Wer auch immer Hinata das angetan hatte würde dafür büßen! Kurz verkrallten seine Hände sich in dem blauen Stoff, dann band er sich sein Stirnband wieder um. Er schloss die Augen, kostete das gewohnte Gewicht an seiner Stirn aus. Besser fühlte er sich nicht, aber zumindest konnte er fühlen, dass der Schmerz da war und damit hatte er auch die Gewissheit das er heilen konnte.

Nur unsichtbare Wunden, die im verborgenen bluteten, heilen nie. Das wusste er nur zu gut.

Ob Sasuke viele solcher Wunden hatte?

Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Er hatte es als selbstverständlich genommen, dass Sasuke so cool und stark war, wie er es immer demonstrierte. Aber von jetzt an würde er besser Acht geben, noch etwas was er sich fest schwor.

Er würde Sasuke helfen, ob dieser wollte oder nicht!

In der folgenden Stille in ihm, drangen die Geräusche der Welt wieder auf ihn ein und mit ihnen eine leise Stimme.

Lauschend drehte Naruto den Kopf. Er kannte diese Stimme. Lautlos erhob er sich und umrundete den Baum, an dessen Fuße er zuvor gesessen hatte. Nun stand er am Rand einer kleinen Lichtung, in deren Zentrum er Neji knien sah. Vor ihm war einer der schrägen Steine errichtet, die in Konoha die Gedenkstätten kennzeichneten.

Wahrscheinlich war dies das Grab von Nejis Vater, mutmaßte Naruto.

Der junge Hyuuga hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Hände zum Gebet gefaltet.

Also war es tatsächlich seine Stimme, die Naruto gehört hatte.

Eigentlich wollte der junge Ninja sich abwenden und Neji seiner Ungestörtheit überlassen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Neji sah so unendlich traurig aus.

Tränenspuren glitzerten auf seinen Wangen und seine Stimme bebte und zitterte, versagte manchmal gänzlich.

Ob Neji schon von Hinatas Tod wusste?

Wahrscheinlich schon.

Das ganze Dorf war in heller Aufregung darüber.

Gerne wäre Naruto aus seinem Versteck getreten und hätte Neji getröstet … doch, wenn Neji um Hinata trauerte … Narutos eigener Schmerz lähmte seine Beine. So stand er da und konnte sich nicht losreißen, während immer noch Nejis ruhige, schöne Stimme durch den Wald schwebte.

Erst als Neji sein Gebet beendete und unvermittelt sagte:

„Komm ruhig her, Naruto",kam Leben in den Blonden und er schrak zusammen, bevor er ein wenig verlegen Nejis Aufforderung Folge leistete und aus dem Schatten hervortrat. Ungewöhnlich schüchtern ließ er sich neben dem Hyuuga im Gras nieder. Dieser sah ihn nicht an, sondern hatte den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt, die er noch immer verschränkte.

„Hast du schon von Hinata gehört, Naruto?"

„ … Ja …I-ich habe gesehen, wie sie sie ins Dorf getragen haben"

„Ah, so ist das ..."

Danach schwieg Neji und nach einer Weile bemerkte Naruto, dass er weinte.

Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und den Kopf auf sie gebettet, sah er wie Nejis Rücken von unterdrückten Schluchzern bebte. Ein wenig hilflos blieb er still und legte dem Hyuuga schließlich eine Hand auf die schmalen Schultern. Anders wusste er nicht Trost zu spenden. Er hatte niemals die Worte gelernt, welche dazu nötig gewesen wären. Er war immer allein gewesen, bevor er in Team Sieben gekommen war.

Erst dort hatte er Freundschaft erfahren.

Das er gerade mit Neji hier saß und seine Trauer teilte, schien ihm wie ein Traum. Nach ihrem spektakulären Kampf, hatten sie einander nicht mehr oft gesehen, aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste Naruto, dass sich ihre Einstellung zueinander geändert hatte. Und er war froh darüber.

Lange Zeit saßen sie so da - irgendwann waren auch bei Naruto erneut Tränen geflossen - und jetzt wo der Wind dabei war, die Tränenspuren auf den Gesichtern der Beiden zu trocknen, sprach Neji erneut.

„Weißt du, ich habe sie nie gehasst. Ich war manchmal nur so unglaublich wütend, aber nicht auf sie, sondern auf mich und meine Situation …und weil ich mir nicht anders zu helfen vermochte, habe ich angefangen sie für mein Elend verantwortlich zu machen. Und jetzt – sie ist einfach weg und keine Entschuldigung kann sie noch erreichen … für all das was ich ihr angetan habe."

Er sah direkt in Narutos, offene, himmelblaue Augen und flüsterte:

„Es tut mir so leid"

Daraufhin nickte Naruto.

Bedächtig neigte er den Kopf und antwortete für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich ernst:

„Es ist ein wenig wie mit Sasuke und mir, oder? Sasuke bringt mich immer mit seiner kalten Art auf die Palme, aber jetzt wo er so krank ist, habe ich erkannt, dass ich gar nicht unbedingt der Grund für sein abweisendes Verhalten gewesen bin.

Hehe, irgendwie habe ich ja auch schon vorher gewusst – Neji, Hinata war klug und hat dich sicher nicht dafür gehasst. So sanft wie sie war, hat sie dir bestimmt verziehen."

„ …Das wäre schön …" Nejis Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Was ist denn mit Sasuke geschehen? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, weil er so viele Tage hintereinander nirgendwo trainiert hat."

„Eeeh, Kakashi-sensei hat gesagt, dass er eine Chakravergiftung hat … irgendwas ist mit seinem Sharigan und wegen zu viel Stress oder so ist er krank geworden und wäre fast gestorben …", erstaunt und auch ein klein wenig ängstlich klang Narutos Stimme, während ihm ein Blick in die ernste Miene Nejis klarmachte, dass dieser um einiges besser verstand, was diese Worte bedeuteten, als er selbst. Doch der Hyuuga wollte Naruto nicht weiter beunruhigen und meinte deshalb lächelnd:

„Vielleicht werde ich ihn dann mal besuchen, sobald es ihm besser geht. Obwohl…", er grinste, „Ich glaube nicht das Sasuke darüber sehr erfreut wäre"

„Jepp, der würde ziemlich wütend werden"

Beide begannen zu grinsen und Neji kam nicht umhin Narutos Stärke zu bewundern. Trotz seiner großen Klappe und seinen vorschnellen Sprüchen, war der Blonde wenn es darauf ankam, sehr tolerant und gern bereit anderen ihre Fehler zu verzeihen. Ja, er war ein echter Freund und Neji war in diesem Moment unheimlich froh, dass es Naruto und niemand anderes gewesen war, der ihn hier gefunden hatte.

Deswegen meinte leise:

„Lass uns gemeinsam auf ihre Beerdigung gehen, ja? …Dann kann sie sehen, dass wir …"

Er sprach nicht zuende, aber Naruto meinte zu wissen, was der stolze Hyuuga nicht zu sagen vermochte. _/dann kann sie sehen, dass …das wir Freunde sind/ _

„Ja, das machen wir – aber vorher gehen wir Sasuke ärgern."

Es war ein Bild, welches Hinata sicher gefreut hätte.

Ein lächelnder Neji und grinsender Naruto, der Nejis dargebotene Hand ergriff, um sich aufhelfen zu lassen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Für eine Weile war der Schmerz verblasst, erst später, am Abend oder in der Einsamkeit würde er zurückkehren, aber so war es gut. Die geteilte Traurigkeit half nicht verrückt zu werden, im Angesicht der Dinge die kommen mochten oder ungesagt geblieben waren.

o

Mit nervösen Schritten näherte sich Kakashi Sasukes Krankenzimmer.

Einige Sekunden verharrte er vor der weißen Tür und ging in Gedanken noch einmal durch was er sagen wollte. Er würde dem Uchiha begreiflich machen müssen, dass er Hilfe von Anderen brauchte, um völlig gesund zu werden. Zulange hatte man darauf vertraut, dass Sasuke alleine in diesem großen Haus leben konnte. Und natürlich wollte Kakashi herausfinden welche Probleme dem Uchiha so zusetzten. Allein dieses Unterfangen würde sich sicherlich schon mehr als schwierig gestalten. Denn Sasuke war niemand der mit jemandem über sich selbst sprach, schon gar nicht darüber was er dachte ...

Nun jetzt würde er es müssen.

Mit einem Ruck schob Kakashi die Tür auf und trat ins Zimmer.

Sasuke saß aufgerichtet in seinem Bett, ein großes Kissen als Stütze in seinem Rücken. Den Kopf abgewandt schaute er aus dem Fenster in dem aufkommenden Abend, die Arme ruhig neben sich auf der Decke liegend. Er drehte sich nicht um und zeigte auch mit keiner anderen Geste, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass Kakashi an sein Bett getreten war und sich dann auf einem danebenstehenden Stuhl niedergelassen hatte.

Dieser räusperte sich unsicher und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Sasuke, ich kann verstehen wenn du im Moment ein wenig ... verstört über das Geschehene bist, aber du kannst nicht einfach so eigenmächtig beschließen aus dem Krankenhaus abzuhauen und dann Konoha verlassen zu wollen."

Keine Reaktion. Sasuke sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Umständlich begann Kakashi in seinen Taschen zu kramen und förderte schließlich einen kleinen Gegenstand zu Tage.

„Eine der Schwester hat dies beim Waschen in deinen Sachen gefunden. Es ist interessant. So ein Schmuckstück sollte es eigentlich nicht mehr geben, hast du es von deinem Bruder? War Itachi bei dir?"

Nun wandte der Uchiha langsam den Kopf und starrte auf den kleinen schwarzen Anhänger, den sein Sensei in seine leblose Hand legte. Doch er sagte nichts und seine Finger schlossen sich auch nicht um das Kleinod, stattdessen sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Kakashis Stimme wurde nun eindringlicher, besorgter um endlich zu seinem Schützling vorzudringen.

„Sasuke wir wissen, dass Itachi vor kurzen in Konoha gewesen ist, wir haben eindeutige Spuren gefunden. Ist es das - Hat er dich bedroht? Hast du deshalb von hier fliehen wollen, aus Angst vor ihm?"

Schweigen. Sasuke blieb still und weigerte sich jegliche Anteilnahme am Gespräch zu zeigen. Er konnte es nicht. Tief in ihm krampfte sich alles zusammen, denn er hatte mehr gespürt, als gehört, wie Kakashi ins Zimmer gekommen war. Auch jetzt herrschte Schweigen, aber Sasuke traute sich nicht nachzusehen, ob Kakashi einfach nichts sagte oder er … eine schreckliche Furcht stieg in ihm auf. Das durfte nicht sein!

Nach einige Minuten in denen Sasuke Kakashi nun beharrlich ignoriert hatte, startete der

Jou-nin einen letzten Versuch den Jungen zu einer Reaktion zu verleiten. Zwar wollte er ihm nichts von dem Kasukai sagen oder von Hinatas Tod, doch irgendwie musste er ja zu dem störrischen Uchiha durchdringen, es war seine Pflicht und natürlich machte er sich auch echte Sorgen um den Jungen. Am besten er würde die Wahrheit rundheraus aussprechen, egal wie unangenehm sie war.

„Sasuke, du musst einsehen, dass du krank werden wirst, wenn du nichts gegen den Stress, die Angst oder was auch immer, tust, das dich innerlich zerfrisst! Dein Kekke Genkai ist im Begriff deine Chakrabahnen zu zerfressen! Wenn Tsunade dich nur ein wenig später gefunden hätte wärst du tot gewesen, also rede endlich mit mir!

Eigentlich hatte Kakashi nicht so wütend werden wollen, aber es war geschehen und auch nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, also fügte er hinzu.

„Durch dein Schweigen wirst du dich nicht aus der Misere schleichen können! Ich werde bleiben, bis du mir eine Antwort auf meine Frage gibst, du kannst nicht ewig vor deinen Problemen davonlaufen"

Nichts. Keine Reaktion. Zornig und verletzt von Sasukes Verhalten wollte Kakashi nach dessen Schulter greifen, um den Jungen zu sich zu drehen, doch dieser fing seine Hand noch in der Bewegung ab. Sein Finger schlossen sich unerbittlich um Kakashis Handgelenk und hielten es fest. Nun endlich sah wandte er langsam den Kopf und sah seinen Sensei an.

Kakashi schreckte innerlich vor dem zurück, was er in Sasukes Augen erblickte. Schwarze, endlose Verzweiflung.

Wie so viele andere, hatte Kakashi über Sasukes kühles und viel zu erwachsenes Verhalten vergessen, dass Sasuke immer noch ein Kind von vierzehn Jahren war. Ein Kind, welches selbst vergessen hatte, dass es in der verdrehten Welt der Erwachsenen und ihren Pflichten und Verhaltensweisen nicht gut aufgehoben war. Nun rächte sich das grausam.

Sasuke konnte die Tränen nicht sehen, die er aus der Verzweiflung vergoss, nicht antworten zu dürfen. In seiner kaputten, krummen Welt, die er sich geschaffen hatte um nicht verrückt zu werden, hatte er jeden Glauben, jedes Recht auf Hilfe verloren.

Hilflos schluchzend sackte er zusammen und Kakashi musste ihn stützen. Aber selbst das nahm Sasuke nicht war. In ihm war nur noch Platz für Verzweiflung und das Wissen, um den Preis den er gezahlt hatte.

Jetzt war wirklich alles egal …

Er ließ es zu das Kakashi ihn tröstend an sich drückte. Doch nach einem Augenblick machte er sich los und griff stattdessen nach Kakashis Handgelenk. Immer noch kullerten Tränen über seine Wangen, aber er bemerkte sie gar nicht, von grimmigen Eifer erfüllt, zeichnete er einige Kanjis in die Handfläche seines Senseis.

Schweigen, Unverständnis, Verlust.

Kakashi versuchte zu ergründen, was der Uchiha ihm damit sagen wollte, doch als er aufblickte um ihn zu fragen, sah er wie dieser die Haare an seinem rechten Ohr hochschob. Ein rotes Geflecht war dort zu sehen, verzweigt wie eine Netz aus überdeutlichen Adern.

Und Kakashi verstand.

Aber Sasuke interessierte das schon nicht mehr und er ließ Kakashis Hand los. Zittrig griff er nach dem Anhänger, welcher auf die Decke gefallen war und schloss die Augen.

Er wollte seine Ruhe, er wollte schlafen und dank der Beruhigungsmittel in seiner Infusion würde er keine Albträume haben.

_Er _würde nicht darüber nachdenken, was es bedeutete …von nun an taub zu sein.

Diese Pflicht würde er Kakashi überlassen oder auch der Hokage.

Wem auch immer. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Sein Kopf wurde schwer und er dämmerte weg, bekam nicht Mal mehr mit wie Kakashi erschüttert aufstand und sich auf den Weg zu Tsunade machte, um ihr die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. In diesem Moment war ihm sogar sein Ziel egal, er brauchte eine Pause. Eine unmögliche Zeitspanne Erholung. Die Wahrheit war, er würde sich nicht bekommen, aber wenigstens konnte er davon träumen …

Tbc ...

-------------------

Wie soll es nun weitergehen?

Kann Tsunade Sasuke noch helfen?

Das und mehr im nächsten Kapitel .

Ich danke euch für eure Treue, tatsächlich bin ich inzwischen soweit, aus dieser

Kurzgeschichte eine längere Story zu machen ... dann wären wir jetzt ungefähr im 1. Viertel .,

Reviews?

Eure BloodFeather


	7. Aufbruch

**A/N: **Ich muss mich bei allen Lesern entschuldigen, dass es so lange kein neues Kapitel gegeben hat ... es tut mir wirklich leid, aber die letzten Monate waren für mich sehr anstrengend, sodass wegen einigen persönlichen Problemen überlegt habe mit dem Schreiben ganz aufzuhören ... na ja, ich hab es nicht durchhalten können. Also gibt es jetzt nach ein paar schlaflosen Nächten das neuste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid der Geschichte immer noch treu:

Kapitel 7: Aufbruch

„So und jetzt bitte den Kopf noch einmal nach links wenden."

Gehorsam drehte Sasuke den Kopf und ließ zu, dass Tsunade auch sein linkes Ohr mit ihrem heilenden Chakra berührte.

„Okay, und als letztes schau bitte einmal her zu mir, Sasuke-kun"

Auch den Gefallen tat er ihr. Er zuckte auch nicht zurück, als sie seinem Gesicht recht nahe kam, um ihm einen prüfenden Blick in die Augen zu werfen. Nein, er war wirklich nicht undankbar. Er war froh, dass die Hokage sich so entschlossen seinen Wunden angenommen hatte. Sie hatte es ja sogar geschafft, sein Gehör zum Teil wiederherzustellen ...

Wage nahm er war, dass sie etwas zu ihm sagte. Vielleicht so etwas wie: „Wenn du dich weiter ausruhst, kannst du heute Abend aufstehen" oder auch „Schau doch nicht so finster"

Sein Gehör nahm ihre Stimme wieder deutlich auf, allerdings sehr viel schwächer und leiser als früher, nun besser als taub zu sein war es allemal … doch was die Hokage auch gesagt haben mochte, der Sinn ihrer Worte blieb Sasuke verborgen.

Seit Kakashi gestern gegangen war, hatte eine beruhigende, weiße Leere in seinem Kopf Einzug erhalten. Lange hatte er sich nach ihr gesehnt. Doch seit er es geschafft hatte, nach _jenem _Tag wieder in der Realität zu leben und zu trainieren, war sie fort gewesen. Wenn man all seine Konzentration auf ein bestimmtes Ziel richtete, blieb zwangsläufig keine Energie mehr übrig, um den Geist im Nichts fliegen zu lassen, wie eine Schwalbe im Nebel.

Jetzt war die Leere endlich zurück.

Der Grund dafür war ganz simpel. Sasuke konnte nicht mehr. Die letzten Tage, eigentlich sogar die letzten Wochen und Monate hatten an seiner Stärke gezehrt, statt sie wie geplant zu vergrößern. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Zu schwach, um mehr als einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Krankenhauspark zu machen, zu ausgelaugt um an ein Morgen überhaupt zu denken, wie sollte er sich da dem Stellen was ihn erwartete? Vor allem, was war noch zu erwarten? Itachi war … er hatte …

Sein Geist leerte sich. Er brachte den Gedanken nicht zuende. Reiner Selbstschutz ließ ihn mehr Gefallen daran finden, die weißen Wände anzustarren, als aus der Apathie zu erwachen.

Jemand schüttelte ihn.

Er hätte gerne den Kopf gehoben.

Aber er war zu müde.

Ein Brennen.

Da war ein leichter Schmerz, an seiner Wange.

Hatte ihm jemand hatte eine Ohrfeige gegeben?

Ein Rauschen … nein, eine Melodie … eine … Stimme?

„Sasuke! Sasuke, komm schon schau mich an. Hörst du mich?"

Unendlich langsam hob er den Blick, sah in die grünen, sorgenerfüllten Augen der Hokage.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm registrierte, dass es wohl keine so gute Idee gewesen war, vor ihr so weit in den bodenlosen Abgrund in ihm abzugleiten. Besser er betrieb Schadensbegrenzung.

„Was haben sie denn Tsunade-sama?", er zwang ein dünnes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Rest der Regungslosigkeit ab, indem er sich ein wenig mehr aufsetzte.

„Alles okay, mit dir Sasuke-kun? Du sahst gerade so aus, als ob du ganz weit weg wärst."

„ Ich habe nur nachgedacht, Tsunade-sama. Es ist _alles in Ordnung_"

Durch und durch freundlich betonte er die letzten Worte und erwiderte mit unglaublich ehrlicher Intensität Tsunades Blick. Einen Moment hielt die Hokage den stolzen, mattschwarzen Augen stand, dann gab sie sich vor der aufgesetzten Liebenswürdigkeit in seiner Stimme, geschlagen. Es würde nichts bringen, Sasuke daraufhin zu weisen, dass er mit mehr als nur leeren Augen und zitternd ins Nichts gestarrt hatte.

Ob Itachi tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich war oder gar der Kasukai, wusste sie nicht. Kakashi beharrte darauf in dem Uchiha-Anwesen Kleidung, von der Art wie die Akatsuki sie trugen, gesehen zu haben, doch als er sie später holen wollte, um sie der Hokage zu zeigen waren sie verschwunden gewesen.

Aber was es auch war, feststand, dass Sasuke log, wenn er sagte, es ginge ihm gut. Natürlich war Tsunade sich darüber ebenso im Klaren, wie Sasuke. Genauso, wie sie wusste, dass er im Augenblick nicht einen Deut von seiner mit Stolz überzogenen Sturheit abrücken würde. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf.

„Wie du meinst Sasuke. Hast du denn gehört was, ich dir über morgen erzählt habe?"

„Nein habe ich nicht. Verzeihen sie mir, Tsunade-sama, dass ich so unaufmerksam war"

Wenn man Sasuke nicht so gut kannte, konnte man fast meinen, dass diese niedliche Zerknirschtheit echt war. Dieser Funke in seinen Augen.

„Schon okay, du bist ja noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe." lenkte sie dennoch ein. „Also, ich sprach davon, dass du morgen, gemäß der Vorraussetzung, dass es dir dafür gut genug geht, zu einer kleinen Reise Richtung Amegakure aufbrichst. Nach der Sache ... nun nach dem Tod Hinatas, wurde vom Rat beschlossen, die meisten der jüngeren Chuu-nin, hauptsächlich die mit einem Kekke Genkai, vorerst an einen sicheren Ort gebracht werden. Zur Aka-„

„Zur Akademie der geheimen Künste, Tsunade-sama?"

Überrascht klappte die Hokage den Mund zu. Woher wusste der Junge von der Akademie?

Gerne hätte sie ihn gefragt, riss sich aber, jetzt wo sie Sasukes volle Aufmerksamkeit genoss, zusammen. Die wollte sie nun wirklich nicht auf Spiel setzen.

„Ja genau zu dieser Akademie. Ihr werdet, wie gesagt in Vierer-Gruppen reisen."

Kurz huschte ihr Blick zur Tür, als habe sie etwas gehört, dann verkündete sie mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Ich habe die Anderen aus deiner Gruppen gebeten hierher zu kommen. Zwei Jungen, ich bin mir sicher, es wird dir ein … Vergnügen sein, sie zu sehen."

Sasuke schwante bei diesen Worten übles und da ging das Spektakel auch schon los. Trappelnde Schritte auf dem Flur. Dann ein aufgeregter Schrei, der leider ganz und gar nach **Naruto **klang, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag. Jemand hatte dem übermütigen Blonden, wohl eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Konnte Sasuke wirklich gut verstehen.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber zu freuen, denn schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Naruto stürmte herein, gefolgt von einem immer noch schimpfenden Neji.

Das Gesicht des Blonden war erhitzt von der Rennerei und sein Miene erhellte sich von schmollend, zu beigeistert, als er Tsunade-sama erblickte.

„Aaaah, Granny Tsunade. Wo haben sie denn das Schweinchen gelassen?"

Ohne auf das bedrohliche Zucken, von Tsunades linkem Augenlid zu achten, blickte er sich in echter Erwartung um, irgendwo das cholerische, kleine Schweinchen zu sehen. Aber aus dem angenervt Schauenden Sasuke, war niemand da, sodass er ganz erstaunt hinzufügte:

„Sagen sie bloß, sie haben es schon wieder beim Spielen verpfändet Granny -."

„NARUUUTOOOO!!!"

Ein weiter dumpfer Schlag und ein jammernder Naruto kniete auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Kopf, während ein zornige Tsunade mit einem „Wir reden später noch mal Sasuke", aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Neji dagegen grinste zufrieden und trat dann an Sasukes Bett, fragte entwaffnend: „Na wie geht's Sasuke-kun? Haste ja geschickt angestellt, dich hier vor _dem_ da", er wies auf das maulende Bündel, „zu verstecken"

„Mhm", für Sasuke war dies schon eine durchaus freundliche Antwort und da Neji es von dem Uchiha ja nicht anders gewohnt war, beließ er es dabei und fragte stattdessen, ob er sich auf die Bettkante setzen dürfe. Sasuke nickte und schwieg. Doch nach einer Weile fragte leise: „Hat man Hinata schon beerdigt?"

„Noch nicht. Die Beerdigung ist für den Sonnenuntergang in drei Tagen angesetzt. Schade, dass wir dann schon auf halben Weg zur Akademie sind."

„Dann hat man euch also auch schon gesagt, dass wir dort _versteckt _werden?", Sasuke konnte nicht umhin das vorletzte Wort spöttisch zu betonen. Doch Neji zuckte nur gelassen mit den Schultern und meinte: „Mag schon sein, dass die Hokage uns aus der direkten Schusslinie holen will. Ich habe aber auch gehört, dass wir das wir dort ein Spezialtraining erhalten werden … zum Kampf gegen den Kasukai"

Aufmerksam studierte er Sasukes Reaktion, dessen Augen für einen Moment vor Hass zu glühen schienen, bevor er nach einem kleinen Gegenstand unter seinem T-Shirt tastete und seine Miene wieder ausdruckslos wurde. Stirnrunzelnd, warf er einen Blick zu Naruto, der sich inzwischen trotzig auf einen der Stühle gelümmelt hatte und weiter vorhin sich hingrummelte. Sasuke hatte dieser völlig vergessen. Das war Sasuke nur Recht.

Forschend musterte er die schlanke Statur des Hyuuga, ehe er beinahe lautlos wisperte:

„Wie viel weißt du?"

Neji warf ihm einem abschätzenden Blick zu, lächelte dann aber.

„Nicht viel mehr als du, schätze ich. Das, was man wohl jedem Hyuuga und Uch-, nun genug um zu wissen, dass es sich bei diesem Clan nicht bloß um eine Spukgeschichte handelt, die man unartigen Kindern erzählt. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass einer zurück sein soll. Nach über zweihundert Jahren. Der ganze Rat ist in heller Aufruhr, vor allem nachdem Hinata … nachdem er es gewesen sein soll, der sie umgebracht hat."

Er beugte sich vor, flüsterte die nächsten Worte in Sasukes Ohr.

„Es heißt, dass er die Wiedergeburt von j_enem _ist. Der mit dem _Kami no Tamashii_"

Er konnte hören, wie Sasuke hastig ausatmete, sich anspannte und dann ganz langsam und beherrscht Luft holte. Neji fragte sich, wie viel er wohl wusste. Oder was er gesehen hatte.

Schließlich hatte Naruto ihn doch im Wald gefunden, unweit von dem Ort wo Hinata zuletzt lebend gesehen worden war. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment rief Naruto: „Was flüstert ihr da?"

Nicht ohne einen Blick in Sasukes abwesendes Gesicht, drehte Neji sich um und sagte spöttisch: „Was denkst du denn baka? Sasuke und ich haben gewettet, ob Tsunade-sama, dich das nächste Mal gleich in dem Fluss schmeißt oder einfach in Grund und Boden rammt. Also ich favorisiere ja den Fluss ..."

„Waaah, wie gemein! Schöne Freunde seit ihr", schimpfte er. Doch bevor er sich in einen weiteren Trotzanfall reinsteigern konnte, hob Neji lachend die Hände und sagte beschwichtigend: „War doch nur Spaß. Guck nicht so böse Naruto-kun. Ich lade euch beide auch auf eine Schüsseln Ramen in die Kantine ein, was meint ihr?"

Aufordernd suchte er Sasukes Blick. Dieser hätte am liebsten abgelehnt. Doch dann hätte Naruto sicher noch mehr Lärm veranstaltet, als er es jetzt eh schon wieder tat.

Deswegen antwortete er ergeben: „Meinetwegen"

Er griff nach seinem schwarzen Lieblingspullover, den Tsunade ihm vorhin mitgebracht hatte und streifte ihn über. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Ein leichter Schwindel begleitete seine ersten Schritte zur Tür, wo die Neji und Naruto schon auf ihn warteten, aber dann konnte er ohne Beschwerden laufen. Gemeinsam mit ihnen ging er den Flur hinunter und lauschte entspannt dem Gespräch dem Beiden, darüber was wohl alles für die Reise einzupacken sei.

Wann hatte er sich das letzte mal so gut gefühlt?

Er würde es sich nicht eingestehen, aber die Anwesenheit von den Beiden holte ihn aus seiner Grübelei. Und das was Neji gesagt hatte …

_Kami no Tamashii – _Gott der Seelen. Eines der sieben verbotenen Jutsu der Kasukai.

Dennoch war die Last auf Sasukes Schultern geschrumpft. Der Körper – die Angst – der Überfall von _ihm –_ alles wieder in einem übergeordneten Sinn. Keine Zweifel mehr, kein Spekulieren, wie viel Realität und wie viel Fieberwahn gewesen war. _Kami no Tamashii. _

Er konnte hoffen … wollte es eigentlich nicht … aber wenn er es tat … dann konnte er sein Ziel vielleicht doch noch erreichen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch das Misstrauen der Erwachsenen zerstreuen. Für das, was er plante, war es wichtig, dass er nicht ständig kontrolliert wurde. Also musste er wohl oder übel alle Auflagen erfüllen, die Tsunade ihm angekündigt hatte. Jemand würde darauf Acht geben, dass er zu jeder Mahlzeit erschien, eventuell würde sie sogar einen Medical-Nin auf seine „ungelösten inneren Konflikte" ansetzen und so weiter und so fort. Lachhaft.

Obwohl es sowieso ganz schönes Pech gewesen war, dass er unbedingt dorthin hatte verschwinden wollen, wohin man ihn jetzt eh bereitwillig schicken würde.

Fortuna und er hatten echt noch eine Rechung offen.

o

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit.

Noch ein letztes Mal prüfte Sasuke die Gurte seines Rucksacks, dann schulterte er ihn und verließ ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken sein Zimmer. Er würde es für längere Zeit nicht wiedersehen. Während er den Hof des Uchiha-Anwesens überquerte, fragte er sich wie endgültig dieser Abschied wohl wirklich werden würde.

Zwar hatte Kakashi ihm gesagt, dass er, wenn er von der Akademie zurückkehrte, eine Wohnung in der Stadt bekommen würde, direkt neben seiner eigenen … doch mit welchen Recht maßen sich die Erwachsenen an über sei Leben zu bestimmen? Wenn … falls, er zurückkommen würde, dann nur hierhin. Alles was jetzt noch folgen würde, hatte hier seinen Anfang genommen. All das Sterben … Leiden …Trauern …so viele Scherben, seiner selbst die hier begraben waren. Ja, nur hierher und nirgends anders.

Am Tor empfing ihn Kakashi.

„Hast du alles eingepackt? Gut, dann bringe ich dich jetzt zum Treffpunkt."

Sasuke nickte nur stumm und folgte seinem Sensei durch die Straßen bis zum großen Gebäude der Verwaltung, wo auch die Hokage ihr Büro hatte. Allerdings betraten sie das

Haus nicht, sondern bogen kurz davor in eine kleine Seitengasse ab, wo der Jou-nin seinen Schüler durch eine versteckte Öffnung, eine Treppe hinunter in die Erde führte. Ein warmer Schwall erdiger Luft schlug Sasuke entgegen und er hielt einen Moment unsicher inne. Vor ihm befand sich ein langer Gang der bestimmt einen halben Kilometer gerade in die Tiefe führte und das einzige Licht ging von einem Chakraball in Kakashis Hand aus. Dieser sah Sasuke fragend an, als er ihm nicht folgte. Doch unter dem prüfenden Blick seines Senseis schluckte der Chuu-nin noch einmal verdrossen, ehe begann die Stufen hinab zu steigen. Gemeinsam wanderten sie immer weiter nach unten und langsam schaffte Sasuke es seine Abneigung gegen die Halbfinsternis zu überwinden. Was sollte hier schon passieren?

Außerdem lief Kakashi ja neben ihm. Innerlich schalt er sich für diesen kindischen Gedanken - er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr - nach außen hin fragte er gleichgültig:

„Was ist das hier?"

„Diese Gänge? Die erste Generation hat sie bei der Gründung von Konoha erschaffen. In einer kurzen Periode des Friedens. Die Tunnel führen unter der ganzen Stadt entlang und strahlenförmig auch aus der Stadt, zu anderen Ländern. Heute sind aber viele eingestürzt oder wurden mutwillig zerstört, aber trotzdem werdet ihr auf diesem Weg am schnellsten und hoffentlich auch am sichersten zur Akademie kommen."

„Mhm", damit versank Sasukes in Grübeln. Der Gedanke bald die alten Archive der Akademie durchforsten zu können, machte ihn unruhig vor Erwartung und es fiel ihm schwer nicht zu weit in die Zukunft abzuschweifen. Allzu lange bleib ihm dafür aber auch keine Zeit, denn nach einigen Abzweigungen, konnte er schon das Plappern vieler Stimmen hören. Sie kamen um eine weitere Ecke und befanden sich inmitten eines großes Platzes. Um sie herum jede Menge junge Shinobi, dazwischen einige Anbu und Jou-nin, welche sich bemühten ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Mit wenig Erfolg.

„Oi, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, hier drüben!"

Am anderen Ende der runden Fläche, nahe eines weiteren Ganges winkte Naruto ihnen strahlend zu. Neben ihm stand Neji, ebenfalls lächelnd, wenngleich um einiges weniger aufgeregt. Sie gingen zu ihnen herüber und Sasuke ließ seinen Rucksack zu denen der beiden auf die Erde plumpsen.

Während Naruto Kakashi mit irgendwelchen Stuss zuquasselte, ließ Sasuke mürrisch seinen Blick über das laute Treiben wandern. Zu seinem allgemeinen Unwohlsein, davon herrührend, dass er immer noch nicht ganz auf dem Damm war, gesellten sich nun auch noch leichte Kopfschmerzen hinzu. Sein beschädigtes Gehör hatte Mühe, all die für ihn leisen Geräusche aufzunehmen und zu unterscheiden. Es war mehr wie das emsige Summen in einem Bienenstock, als alles andere und _das_ entnervte den Uchiha ungemein.

„Ganz schön viele hier, oder?"

Neji trat zu Sasuke und betrachtete versonnen das Chaos. Der Uchiha dagegen furchte die Stirn und meinte mürrisch: „Kaum zu glauben, dass _die alle _gefährdet sein sollen"

„Ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht so. Ich denke mal die Hokage möchte einfach so viele wie möglich von denen aus der Schusslinie bringen, die noch nicht in der Lage sind zu kämpfen. Na ja und früher, also noch vor hundert Jahren, war es eigentlich üblich alle jungen Ge-nin und Chu-nin für ein halbes Jahr zur Akademie schicken. Das war noch zur kurzen Friedenszeit" Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Damals traute man sich noch Shinobi aus allen Ländern zusammenzubringen, statt sich hinter eine Mauer aus Geheimnissen zurückzuziehen. Schade, dass es heute nicht mehr möglich scheint …"

„Hch", spöttisch grinsend, ließ Sasuke sich zurücksinken, bis er an der Wand hinabrutschte und die Beine zum Schneidersitz verschränkte.

„Erstaunlich was du alles weißt, Neji-kun. Man sollte meinen die Hokage habe dich persönlich in ihre Pläne eingeweiht", ätzte er. Seine Laune war definitiv zu sehr auf dem Nullpunkt, als das Nejis durchaus interessantes Wissen ihn heute erfreut hätte. Nein, seine Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen zu stark. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um seine verschwimmende Sicht zu klären.

Aber wie schon zuvor, war Neji durch Sasukes Abweisung nicht gekränkt.

„Nun, es ist zwar nicht die Hokage selbst, aber mein Onkel Hiashi hat mir vieles von dem erzählt, was er auf den Ratssitzungen so erfährt. Erstaunlicherweise ist das so, seit ich damals bei der Chu-nin Prüfung gegen Naruto gekämpft habe … ich glaube, er mag mich schon , aber im Endeffekt will er wohl einfach seine Schuldgefühle besänftigen …tja, mir soll es recht sein, auch wenn es letztlich nichts an meinem Status als – Zweitplatzierter ändern wird", Bitterkeit mischte sich gleich einer dunklen Nuance in seine Stimme, dennoch lächelte er noch immer. Da Kakashi irgendwo im Gewühl verschwunden war und Naruto scheinbar mit ihm gegangen war, setzte Neji sich neben Sasuke, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und döste.

Entspannt ließ er den Kopf sinken und zog sich eine leichte Trance zurück, damit ihm die Wartezeit nicht so lang vorkommen würde.

o

„Hey alle mal herhören! Versammelt euch bitte in einem Kreis um uns herum. Ich gebe jetzt die Einteilung der Gruppen bekannt und wann es losgeht …"

Die Zwillinge Sakyo und Akyo begannen mit der Organisation der Abreise. Naruto und Neji standen mit Kiba, Shouji, Shikamaru und noch einigen weiteren Freunden in den ersten Reihen und warteten darauf, dass sie aufgerufen und ihnen gesagt wurde, in welchem Teil der Höhle sie auf ihre Führer treffen würden. Sasuke dagegen war von Kakashi zur Seite gezogen worden. Jetzt standen sie ein wenig abseits bei den Rucksäcken. Sasuke mit verschlossenem Gesicht and der Höhlenwand lehnend, Kakashi nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt mit besorgter Miene, die er allerdings so gut wie möglich zu verstecken versuchte. Schließlich wusste er, wie Sasuke zu zu vielen Emotionen bezüglich seiner selbst stand. Einen Augenblick wäre er beinahe der Versuchung erlegen, es doch noch einmal zu wagen, einen Angriff auf Sasukes Zurückhaltung zu unternehmen. Vernunft hielt ihn davon ab.

Besser nichts riskieren.

„Sasuke, bevor du gehst …ano … ich weiß ich hätte mich mehr um die kümmern müssen. Ich weiß auch, dass du das gar nicht gerne hörst. Aber so ist es nun einmal. Deswegen habe ich mir gedacht, da ich dir da wo du jetzt hingehst, nicht werde zur Seite stehen können, solltest du das hier bekommen."

Er reichte dem überraschten Jungen, eine versiegelte Schriftrolle.

„Öffne sie nicht sofort, okay? Aber, wenn du merkst, dass es dir zuviel wird und ich hoffe mal du wirst in diesem Punkt ehrlich zu dir sein, dann öffne sie. Vielleicht wird sie dir von Nutzem sein"

Ein warmer Schauer legte sich um sein Herz, als er sah, wie das sonst ausdruckslose Gesicht von Sasuke sich ein schneller Folge von vielen Gefühlen verändert wurde. Zweifel, unterdrückte Furcht und auch ein wenig … Freude? Es war zu schnell vorbei, als dass Kakashi sich sicher sein konnte, aber er war gerne bereit sich dieser Illusion hinzugeben.

Fast hätte er so, die geflüsterten Worte nicht gehört, die Sasuke nahezu tonlos gen Boden sagte: „Danke, Sensei …ich weiß es zu schätzen … auch … wenn es nicht so aussieht"

Dann schnappte er sich hastig seinen Rucksack und rannte zu Neji und Naruto, die schon nach ihm Ausschau hielten. Kakashi sah ihm hinterher und wandte sich dann mit einem unsichtbaren Lächeln ab. Es mochte tatsächlich noch Hoffnung bestehen …

o

Drei Stunden später war für Sasuke jede Hoffnung darauf, er könne den kalten, muffigen Erdgängen vielleicht doch noch ein wenig Sympathie entringen, verflogen und hatte einem scheinbar ewigen Vorantrotten Platz gemacht.

Er reiste mit Neji und Naruto unter der Führung des jungen Anbu Sakyo, der einen sehr ausgeglichenen und freundlichen Eindruck machte. Der junge Mann, der die Zwanzig noch nicht sehr lange erreicht haben konnte, unterhielt sich ganz ungezwungen mit ihnen, also viel mehr mit Neji und Naruto, Sasuke zog es vor zu schweigen und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Die ihn, obwohl er das überhaupt nicht beabsichtig hatte, immer wieder zu seiner Gruppe zurückführten. Seit sie die restlichen Gruppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, kam er nicht umhin eine Veränderung an Naruto zu entdecken, die ihn unruhig machte. Ohne die Anwesenheit der Erwachsenen war der Blonde viel ruhiger, natürlich kindlich und naiv in seinem Gebaren, aber nicht mehr so überdreht, dass es Sasuke nervte. Im Gegenteil, statt sich von der Gegenwart des Chaos-Ninja abgestoßen zu fühlen, war er eher seltsam befangen. Wann immer er Naruto beobachte, schlich sich so etwas wie leiser Neid in sein Herz.

_So hätte er sein können …_

Nicht so dumm ganz klar, aber wenn damals Itachi nicht so Fürchterliches getan hätte … vielleicht wäre er dann jetzt ein ganz normaler Shinobi, vielleicht wäre er sogar … glücklich.

Den Schmerz nicht zulassend, wandte er den Blick von den Menschen vor ihm und richtete ihn gen Boden. Dieser Gedanke war so unbeschreiblich bescheuert! Der würde ja nicht mal Narutos Kopf entspringen! War er etwa ein kleines, verschrecktes Kind, dass glaubte es könne die Welt durch Träume ändern?! So war er doch ganz sicher nicht … oder wollte zumindest nicht so sein. Die Welt ging nicht nach jedermanns Geschick, sondern nur nach ihrem eigenen Gutdünken. Da war kein Platz für Träume. Nie gewesen …

Doch auch wenn Sasuke leugnen konnte, jemals so wie Naruto sein zu wollen – für Neji galt das nicht.

Ihm hatte man ganz ähnliches angetan.

Wie er selbst, hatte Neji früh erfahren, dass seine Fähigkeiten bedeutungslos waren.Man hatte ihm den Vater zum Wohle der Hauptfamilie genommen und ihn selbst in einen Käfig gesteckt aus dem es kein Entkommen gab. Vielleicht war er sogar noch schlechter dran, sein Clan lebte noch und zeigte ihm somit jeden Tag was er nicht sein konnte. Für Sasuke waren es nur die Erinnerungen, die diese Aufgabe übernahmen … warum also?

In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung zog Sasuke die Schultern hoch. Sein Blick schnellte gehetzt, wie der eines verwundeten Tieres zum Profil Nejis, der sich, ein paar Schritte vor ihm, gerade lachend an Sakyo wandte, irgendeine Anekdote über Narutos Ungeschicklichkeit erzählend, die diesen rot wie ein Tomate anlaufen ließ.

Bitterkeit trübte Sasukes Augen und ließ ihn frösteln. Verstohlen schlang er die Arme um sich. Den Kopf gesenkt, schluckte er ein Schluchzen herunter, dass ihn würgte und ihm dem Atem nahm. Er war ihnen so fern … so unglaublich fern.

Nie würde er so sein wie sie.

Stark und mit dieser Zuversichtlichkeit, von der er nicht begreifen konnte, woher sie sie nahmen. Er hatte hart trainiert, sich der strengsten Disziplin unterworfen, zu der er fähig war und doch schienen ihre Schritte größer zu sein, schienen sie immer leichter auf ihre Ziele zuzuschreiten, als er es vermochte.

Zum ersten Mal fühlte er wieder leichten Schwindel, aber er biss sich auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckte und schritt sogar noch energischer aus. Keine Schwäche, nur keine Schwäche zulassen!

So wäre er allerdings beinahe ihn Neji gerannt, der wie die Anderen stehen geblieben war. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu Sasuke und meinte gähnend:

„Wir machen eine kleine Rast. Sakyo-kun meint, dass es von hier aus nur noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde bis zu dem Rastplatz ist, wo wir heute schlafen werden."

Damit nahm er seinen Rucksack ab und begann nach Proviant zu kramen. Auch Naruto saß schon gemütlich auf dem Boden und mümmelte an einem Apfel. Sakyo dagegen grub die Fackel, die er bis jetzt getragen hatte und die ein mattes, wenn auch warmes Licht spendete, in die Erde bevor auch er sich niederließ und etwas zu Essen hervorholte.

Sasuke suchte sich ein halbwegs ebenes Fleckchen Erde am Rande des Lichtkreises und setzte sich. Danach holte er aus seinem Rucksack einen zusätzlichen Pullover hervor und streifte ihn über. Hunger hatte er keinen, aber ihm war in den letzten halben Stunde wirklich kalt geworden. Müde starrte er in die Flammen. Irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein glomm der Gedanke auf, dass er selbst Schuld war, dass es ihm wieder schlechter ging. Wenn er aufhören könnte zu grübeln, würde er seinen Körper nicht immer so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Wovor ihn Tsunade eindringlich gewarnt hatte. Nun, letztlich war es ihm egal, ob sein Gehör wieder abnahm. Im Moment wollte er am liebsten gar nichts hören und auch nichts sehen. Vielleicht einfach nur schlafen …

„Hier Sasuke-kun. Probier den Mal"

Überrascht hob Sasuke den Blick und sah direkt in die rauchgrauen Augen von Sakyo, der ihm einen Früchteriegel entgegen hielt. So gern Sasuke diesen auch abgelehnt hätte, etwas in den klaren, tiefen Augen des Anbu, verunsicherte ihn, er fühlte sich durchschaut und bloß. Deshalb ergriff er mit einem knappen „Danke", den Riegel und brach ein Stückchen ab, das er sich in den Mund steckte und langsam kaute. Und mit jedem Bissen kehrte, unter den wachen Augen Sakyos, sein Hunger zurück und er verspeiste den Rest hungrig. Nun holte er sich doch noch aus seinem Rucksack Wasser und Proviant hervor.

Sakyo lächelte unmerklich, als er dies sah und er setzte sich zufrieden wieder auf seinen Platz neben Neji. Dieser hatte das ganze beobachtet und fragte nun neugierig:

„Was habt ihr zu ihm gesagt? Tsunade-sama sagte mir, dass ich darauf achten soll, dass er genug isst. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass er so widerstandslos gegessen hätte, wenn ich ihm etwas angeboten hätte."

„Manchmal kommt es gar nichts darauf an was man sagt, sondern wie man es tut", antworte Sakyo mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass seine Gedanken nicht ganz Preisgab.

_Schließlich habe ich zwei ganz ähnlich Jungen gekannt, die sich nie helfen lassen und dem gesunden Menschenverstand keine Zugeständnisse machen wollten. _

Doch Neji gab sich damit zufrieden und so aßen sie schweigend zuende und brachen nach einer halben Stunde, merklich müder, zur letzten Etappe auf.

o

„Oh, wow! Wo kommt das ganze Wasser her? Und was ist das für ein Leuchten?"

Denn Rucksack achtlos in den Sand fallen lassend, rannte Naruto zum Ufer des großen, unterirdischen Sees, der mindestens die Hälfte einer gigantischen Höhle einnahm, die ihnen als Schlafplatz dienen würde. Der Boden war vollständig mit feinem Sand bedeckt und die Wände waren von einem eigenartig bläulichen Gestein, das von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Während Neji und Naruto sich auf Erkundungstour machten, half Sasuke Sakyo beim Sammeln von Treibholz für ein Lagerfeuer und beim Ausbreiten der Schlafsäcke. Der Anbu sprach angenehm ruhig mit Sasuke und so war es dem Uchiha auch nicht unangenehm zum Kochen eingespannt zu werden.

Zwar hätte er sich am liebsten hingelegt, da ihm bitterkalt und ziemlich schwindlig war, doch er nahm dieses Angebot von Sakyo erst an, nachdem alles erledigt war. Danach kroch er erschöpft in seinen Schlafsack und versank in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Nichtahnend, dass Sakyo ihn besorgt musterte und beim Anblick von Sasukes leicht bläulichen Lippen die Stirn krauste. Der Junge war wirklich unvernünftig. Er hätte schon eher um eine weitere Pause bitten sollen. Nun geschehen war geschehen und von nun an würde er besser auf Sasuke Acht geben.

Lange blieb auch der Rest der Gruppe nicht wach. Nachdem die Suppe fertig war, weckte Sakyo Sasuke nur kurz, um diesem einen Becher in die Hand zu drücken, den er auch gehorsam trank. Ebenso Neji und Naruto aßen nur noch ihre Suppe und bald war das Feuer zu einem rötlichen Glimmen heruntergebrannt, in dessen letzten rötlichen Schein sie sich schlafen legten.

Es mussten einige Stunde vergangen sein, als Sasuke sich kerzengerade in seinem Schlafsack aufsetzte und zum See hinüberstarrte.

Was zur Hölle war das?

tbc

**---------------------------**

A/N: Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich es schaffe allzu häufig zu posten, mein Leben ist wie schon erwähnt im Moment sehr chaotisch -.- Ich hoffe ihr seid mir deswegen nicht allzu böse, dass nächste Kapitel ist auf jeden Fall noch für diesen Monat geplant, vielleicht als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk

eure BloodFeather


End file.
